Génesis
by Mariko Akatsuki
Summary: ¡Nueva historia ligada a 4 Meses! Acá encontraran como fue la vida de los personajes de ONS con sus hijos cuando estos eran bebes y cuando tenían 6 años. Va a haber mucho drama, mucha acción, mucho amor y muchas cositas ricas 7u7. Parejas: Mika X Krul, Yuu x Mistuba, Yoichi x Shinoa. Advertencias: Ocs-Lemon Si, si, dije lemon, entren, yo se que quieren.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Esta es mi nueva historia ligada con 4 Meses ¡espero que les guste! Al principio hablaré sobre cuando los niños eran bebes y luego de cuando tenían 6 años.  
Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Año 2026:

7 de abril-3 meses y cinco días para el Gran Caos

-¿Cómo estas llevando el embarazo, Mitsuba? Yuu me dijo que ya no vomitas tanto-preguntó Krul, que ya no llevaba su vestido negro sino un conjunto blanco mas extravagante (el de Bloody Blades), sosteniendo su copa de sangre y mirando a la rubia que se encontraba sentada enfrente suyo.

-Las nauseas y los vomitos de los primeros meses ya no son tan frecuentes-respondió Mitsuba,quien había abandonado sus coletas y ahora llevaba el cabello suelto con un clip de una flor,tocandose el vientre de tres meses con cariño-Al principio fue muy difícil todos estos cambios,pero supongo que ya me he acostumbrado un poco aunque sigue siendo molesto, además en unos días sabremos el sexo del bebe. En la primera ecografía el doctor dijo que los latidos de nuestro hijo estaban bien y que no presentaba riesgos.

-Eso es muy bueno-le sonrió-Hey...¿Qué se siente saber que van a tener un hijo?

-A Yuu y a mí nos hace muy felices-respondió con una radiante sonrisa-Pensamos que si es una niña la llamaremos Minako y si es un niño, Yukiteru.

-Me gustan ambos nombres-dijo, tomando un sorbo de su copa-¿Cómo reaccionó Yuu en la primera ecografía?

-Se emocionó tanto como yo, hasta se nos salieron algunas lágrimas-contó-Era un dulce momento hasta que el idiota de Yuu señaló la pantalla con miedo al cordón umbilical y lo confundió con una tercera pierna, el doctor tuvo que explicarle entre risas que era.

-¡Jajaja! Eso es muy típico de Yuu.-rió, aunque en unos segundos su felíz expresión cambió por una disgustada-Me gustaría tanto que Mika y yo podamos tener hijos...a él le gustaría tanto como a mí, pero los vampiros somos completamente estériles.

-Tal vez...si encontramos al fin la manera de que Mika sea humano...

-Sería inútil. Mi cuerpo seguiría siendo infértil.

-Podríamos volverte también humana a tí.

-No, eso es imposible a esta altura.

-¿Tu...sabes como volver a un vampiro humano de nuevo?

-No-mintió con indiferencia.

En realidad,ese era un proceso muy delicado y que básicamente conllevaría la vida de aquel que lo transformó, en otras palabras, la suya; y aunque no era morir lo que le preocupaba realmente,su deseo egoísta quería pasar más tiempo con Mika ahora que al fin eran una pareja después de tanto tiempo, tal vez adoptarían si la idea de tener un hijo aún permanecía en sus mentes, pero era una idea de doble filo si adoptaban un niño humano con todos los prejuicios, algunos razonables, que había.

-Es una lastima, Yuu realmente quería convertir a Mika en un humano de nuevo-comentó con tristeza Mitsuba.

-Tal vez algún día-se sentía mal por esparcir esperanzas pero eso la haría quedar libre de cualquier sospecha.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

7 de abril -3 meses y cinco días para el Gran Caos

-Hoy fui a visitar a Mitsuba,se veía radiante, está muy feliz con su embarazo-dijo Krul, mientras sostenía la mano de su esposo en la cama y se miraban de frente.

-Si, Yuu-chan también está muy feliz, me contó que piensa volver a su hijo un luchador como él y ya hasta le compró un chupete con su nombre.

-¡Pero si aún no saben el sexo del bebé!

-Le compró uno con el nombre de niña y otro con el nombre de niño que él y Mitsuba quieren ponerle.

-¿No podía esperar unos días para ver la ecografía?

-Pff, ya sabes como es Yuu-chan-contestó divertido.

-Jeje, si, lo se-pronto su mirada serio se posó en su mano entrelazada con la de Mika, la diferencia entre ellas era notable. Acarició los dedos de él y murmuró algo decaída-De verdad me gustaría que tuvieramos un hijo, Mika.

-Eso sería muy difícil con nuestra situación actual.

-La virginidad ya no es un problema para ti desde hace mucho tiempo-bromeo ella,acariciando con su dedo índice el pecho desnudo de él, el mismo que minutos antes había besado intensamente.

-N-No-cerró los ojos con molestia, débilmente sonrojado-Pero somos estériles.

-Puede que encuentre una manera de solucionarlo-dijo Krul con optimismo-Sería muy lindo criar a nuestro niño juntos-le sonrió ampliamente-Últimamente me lo imagino mucho.

-Te sentirás peor si te ilusionas por una idea imposible.

-¡No seas tan pesimista!-le golpeó suavemente el pecho-Encontraré un modo,te lo prometo.-Mikaela sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios, a él también le agradaba la idea de formar una familia con ella,un poco de optimismo no venía mal.-Ya has perdido casi toda tu timidez ¿eh?

-...miró hacia otro lado.

-Te amo, Mika-se acurrucó en el pecho de él y le dirigió una sonrisa, esperando su respuesta que como siempre, tardaba si él no estaba preparado.

-...Idem. (1)

-¡Jaja!¡No, Mika! ¡Dilo en serio!

-¡Pero si ya sabes mi respuesta!-replicó él, avergonzado.

-Quiero oírla. Vamos, hazlo por mí.

-Bien...yo también te amo-respondió algo sonrojado.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

22 de abril -dos meses y doce días para el Gran Caos

En una enorme habitación, alumbrada por lamparas de pared que emitían una débil pero suficiente luz, los líderes actuales de los humanos de Japón discutían sobre su nuevo proyecto:una maquina del tiempo, el artefacto soñado por los hombres desde épocas muy remotas.

-Si lográramos construirlo sería un evento de gran magnitud en nuestra historia-dijo Kureto de pie y apoyando sus manos en la gran mesa donde se sentaban los líderes, entre ellos Aoi,Shinoa y Guren. Mitsuba no había podido asistir debido a su cita con el médico para la ecografia.

Aoi seguía siendo la mano derecha de Kureto y se había vuelto su pareja, algo que para algunos era desconocido debido a sus carentes muestras de afecto en público. Guren había ascendido y estaba en una buena posición, sus compañeros habían desaparecido de nuevo pero sus retratos estaban colgados en su casa y en la sala donde actualmente estaban discutiendo este nuevo proyecto; y finalmente Shinoa,que si bien no estaba interesada en los asuntos políticos realmente, se vio obligada a subir de rango por su reconocimiento y los pocos militantes tan buenos que habían quedado después de tantas guerras. Mitsuba se había unido por su propia voluntad para mantener en alto el apellido de los Sangu y enterarse de lo que pasaba en el mundo.

-Pero nuestra tecnología y conocimiento nos impide llegar a algo así,no hemos avanzado mucho estos últimos meses-comentó Shinoa, quien ahora llevaba el cabello suelto y su típico moño, recordando al peinado que ella usaba cuando era una niña.

-Necesitamos volver al pasado para dominar nuevamente el Serafín del Fin y aniquilar a los vampiros, así seremos nuevamente la especie que domine el mundo, ya no quedan proyectos y es la única solución, lo conseguiremos incluso si debemos aliarnos con los vampiros.

-¿Pero la idea no es justamente erradicarlos?-preguntó uno de los líderes.

-Así es, pero los usaremos y luego nos desharemos de ellos. Por supuesto,este proyecto es confidencial y no puede salir de estas cuatro paredes, no seré bondadoso con los soplones.

-¿Entonces estás proponiendo un pacto de paz con los vampiros?-preguntó Guren.

-Eso es precisamente de lo que hablo.

-Pero si hay paz, no hay necesidad de que pongamos en marcha ese proyecto del viaje en el tiempo para erradicarlos-habló Shinoa.

-Eres muy ingenua, Shinoa ¿qué nos garantiza que ellos lo respetaran? ¡Absolutamente nada! ¡Nosotros debemos traicionarlos a ellos antes de que ellos nos traicionen a nosotros!

-Aún así, ¿no estaremos iniciando una nueva guerra? Si lograremos construir una maquina para viajar en el tiempo, ellos también lucharan por ella, y ya hemos perdido bastantes soldados y ponemos mucho esfuerzo en conseguir más armas demoníacas.

-Nuestro deber es proteger a los humanos y lo conseguiremos sin importar lo que haya que hacer ¿hace cuánto que hemos estado combatiéndolos? Ya es mucho más de lo que estoy dispuesto a soportar y se está haciendo más difícil ahora que no tenemos en nuestro poder los experimentos de Serafín.

-Me sigue pareciendo algo descabellado e irrisorio-comentó Guren.

-No seas irrespetuoso-lo frenó Aoi.

-Funcione o no, tener una maquina del tiempo en nuestro poder sería un enorme avance, peligroso también, por lo que debemos cuidarlo. Si nos unimos a los vampiros, dudo que se interesen mucho por la maquina, han vivido tanto que ya no les interesa el pasado o el futuro, y en el caso de que sea imparable su necesidad de usarlo, deberemos ponerles la misma regla que a nosotros: solo lo más altos cargos son aptos para usarlo.

-Compartir algo de tan enorme magnitud con el enemigo no me parece una decisión muy inteligente-comentó en voz baja Shinoa.

-Arriesgarse es importante para obtener la victoria. En cuanto tengamos esa maquina en nuestro poder, la usaremos para recomenzar el proyecto del Serafín del Fin y acabar con los vampiros.

-Creo que deberíamos seguir peleando como hasta ahora.

-No. Ya hemos perdido mucho y avanzado poco, creo que los grandes sacrificios dan grandes recompensas, por eso confío en este proyecto.-se giró a su pareja-Aoi, redacta una carta de paz para los vampiros, de acuerdo a su respuesta sabremos como proceder.

-Entendido-contestó.

-Ahora que todo se ha discutido, se levanta la sesión. Convocaremos otra dentro de poco. Retírense.

Obedientes, los líderes se levantaron de sus asientos y se marcharon en silencio.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

22 de abril -dos meses y doce días para el Gran Caos

Aoi se sentó en el sillón de su oficina, con un café en la mano. Cerca de ella estaba la mesa donde reposaba el papel y el tintero con los que escribiría la carta de paz para los vampiros. Tomaría un descanso y meditaría saboreando su café antes de comenzar. Sin embargo, en cuanto apoyó su cabeza contra el respaldo de su sillón, el celular que estaba en su bolsillo sonó.

Tomó el aparato entre sus manos, recordándo que los celulares y otros artefactos tecnológicos habían resurgido por la creciente necesidad de comunicacion, eran prácticos y delgados pero por el momento solo servían para llamar, mandar mensajes y sacar fotos, aparte, incluían una protección que lo hacía muy difícil de romper. Contestó y antes de poder decir hola la voz de su hermana menor la ensordeció.

-¡Es un varón! ¡Hermana, es un varón!-sonó emocionada.

-...Calmate Mitsuba, ¿de que hablas?

-¡La ecografía! ¡Lo vi! ¡Es un varón! ¡Mi bebé es un niño!

-Ah...te felicito.

En ese tiempo, había vuelto a tener contacto con su hermanita pero aún se mantenía distante y Mitsuba se comportaba algo tímida generalmente, pero en este caso estaba desbordada por la emoción.

-¡Estoy tan felíz! Para ser sincera esperaba que fuese niña para poder comprarle vestidos, pero un varón esta muy bien ¡incluso ví un gorrito de batman para bebes que me encantó!

-Mmm...

-¡Hey! ¿Vas a venir, cierto? Tengo las ecografías en casa, puedo mostrarte a tu sobrino en la tarde.

-Tengo trabajo-respondió mirando el papel que yacía sobre su mesa.

-O-Oh...esta bien...

-Puedo ir otro día.

-Si, supongo...-sonaba algo decaída.-Pero ven ¿si? Quiero que conozcas a Yuki.

-¿Yuki?

-Ese es el nombre que decidimos ponerle Yuu y yo en el caso de que sea varón: Yukiteru.

-Ya veo. Bueno, que te vaya bien, adios-cortó antes de que su hermana terminara de despedirse.

No tenía tiempo para perder con asuntos familiares, ahora lo más importante era escribir aquella carta, Kureto le había encargado el futuro de la humanidad.

Pero...

...

-¡Hermana! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó sorprendida Mitsuba al abrir la puerta de su casa y encontrarse con Aoi.

-¿Quién es, Mitsuba?-preguntó Yuu, asomandose-¡Aoi, que sorpresa!-la saludó con alegría.

-Hola-saludó estoica-Vine a...-bajó la cabeza-A ver a mi sobrino.

-Mitsuba me dijo que tenías trabajo.

-Pude hacerme un espacio...-mintió.

-¡Ya veo! ¡Que bien, Mitsuba quería que las veas!-se corrió para dejarla pasar-Ven, entra ¿Quieres un té?

-No, esta bien. No lo necesito.

Acompaño a Yuu a sentarse a la mesa mientras Mitsuba traía emocionada las ecografías de su habitación.

-¡Mira! ¡Aquí esta Yuki!

Le extendió las ecografías para que las viera y Aoi sintió un estremecimiento de ternura y fascinación, con asombro, apoyó las yemas de sus dedos sobre el papel. Ese niño era su sobrino, el hijo de su hermana menor y Yuu: Yukiteru. No dejó que se notara en su rostro, pero ya sentía cariño por ese pequeño.

-Los...-se aclaró la garganta-Los felicito de verdad, Mitsuba, Yuu.

-¡jeje~!¡Gracias!¡Me siento emocionado! ¡Ya quiero que nazca para enseñarle a usar la espada!-dijo alegremente Yuu.

-¡Espera! Hay otras cosas que son más importantes para enseñarle a un bebe que la espada-lo reprendió Mitsuba.

-Mmm...eso es verdad~-se quejó él, aunque unos segundos después volvió a poner una expresión determinada-¡Pero en cuanto pueda caminar le enseñaré a usar la espada!

-¡Enfocate en otra cosa!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

3 de mayo -Dos meses y nueve días para el Gran Caos

-¿Qué llevas ahí, Krul?-preguntó Mika, saliendo del baño con una toalla cubriendo su esposa, se hallaba sentada en la mesa de su comedor mirando con desinterés una hoja.

Hacia pocos años,Krul había vuelto a ocupar su lugar como Reina al haberse resuelto el conflicto que mantenía con los humanos con el Serafín del Fin (2), las cosas no habían sido fáciles pero había dado su mayor esfuerzo para volver a su puesto con el fin de tener más influencias y poder encontrar una manera de recuperar a su hermano, y finalmente, con el apoyo de muchos de sus subordinados que habían aceptado su manera de gobernar anteriormente, pudo volver para pesar de algunos progenitores. Por supuesto, una vez que llegó al trono, dio a conocer su relación romántica con Mikaela que había tenido lugar tiempo antes y lo volvió su rey para que este tenga más libertad que con su anterior puesto y no tengan que inventar excusas para estar juntos, era una buena idea,a excepción de las burlas que soportó este de sus antiguos compañeros...

-Los altos cargos de la política humana me han enviado esta carta de paz-respondió aburrida, moviendo la hoja con una mano.-No es tan pomposa y pastelosa como esperaba,se ve que la ha escrito alguien coherente y que tiene un conocimiento adecuado de la situación actual, pero por supuesto, es demasiado "bonita".

-¿Eso quiere decir que no aceptarás el Pacto de Paz que proponen los humanos?

-¿Tu lo harías?

-Los humanos no son confiables y son absorbidos por la codicia con suma facilidad, pero,sería bueno detener la guerra.

-Mm...yo ya me estoy aburriendo de esta pelea sin fin, a pesar de que somos más fuertes y ellos deberían darnos su sangre sin objeciones realmente es un dolor de cabeza lidiar con ellos...

-¿Entonces que harás?

-¿Qué me sugieres hacer, Mika? Tu opinión también es importante.

-Creo que deberías aceptar el Pacto, pero también poner tus propias reglas.

-Suena bien, no me siento bien siendo dominada por alguien más.-volvió a leer la carta con rapidez-Aquí por ejemplo, me pide que libere a los niños de Sanguinem que tenemos cautivos y a cambio nos proporcionaran sangre semanal...no quiero eso, como Reina debo procurar que todos los vampiros tengan su ración de sangre, no creo poder contener a todos con una vaga promesa de sangre semanal.

-¿Qué harás?

-Propondré que los vampiros saquen una cuota de sangre por día, seguramente podrán hacer un establecimiento donde los humanos nos donen su sangre.

-¿Crees que lo harán?

-Tendrán que hacerlo si quieren paz y que yo libere a los niños de Sanguinem.

-¿Hay alguna otra cosa que quieras proponerles?

-...Tal vez...es solo una posibilidad...pero es probable que ellos tengan una tecnología que nos permita concebir hijos...no es que me agrade admitirlo, pero los avances que han logrado es para maravillarse, puede que ellos puedan ayudarnos-se giró a su esposo con una débil esperanza-¿No crees?

Mika la miró en silencio y caminó lentamente hacia ella,esta se levantó de su asiento y se fundieron en un largo abrazo.

-Tal vez Krul, tal vez-susurró en su oído, luego le sonrió dulcemente y tomándola por el mentón, la besó.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

6 de Julio -6 días para el Gran Caos

-Ah,Reyes, al fin llegan-saludó secamente Kureto,dándose la vuelta para enfrentar a Krul, quien venía acompañada de Mika, este ahora llevaba un uniforme totalmente negro y una capa (el de Bloody Blades también)

-Hemos llegado a la hora acordada-respondió Mika, estoico.

Aoi, quien estaba al lado de Kureto, levantó su mano derecha para ver el reloj y no hizo comentarios.

-Vayamos directo al grano ¿para que nos llamaste aquí?-preguntó Krul.

Kureto los había citado a ellos y a los líderes de la política humana a un extenso descampado lejano a la ciudad con la promesa de hacerles presenciar "un evento histórico": La creación de la Máquina del Tiempo (3) a la que habían logrado llegar gracias a los avances que habían tenido con la ayuda de los vampiros.

-¿Y por que hay soldados humanos aquí?-preguntó Mikaela-Si intentan eliminarnos también estamos preparados para eso.

-No te pongas tan a la defensiva ¿acaso no acordamos un Pacto de Paz?-dijo Kureto,sin una pizca de amabilidad en su voz, al fin y al cabo, era imposible confiar en el bando con el que habían tenido una dura guerra por años.-Estos son los soldados que harán el viaje en el tiempo, son los primeros viajeros. Ellos nos dirán si este proyecto fue un éxito o aún debemos seguir intentando.

-¿No es básicamente perder sus vidas?

-Hay que sacrificar cosas por este proyecto, si es necesario, vidas también-hizo una seña a uno de sus subordinados para que habrá el enorme camión y emerja aquella gran máquina del tiempo-No creas que estoy feliz con esto,les he proporcionado un equipo de batalla y hemos diseñado un comunicador que según nuestros más expertos científicos es capaz de trasladar el sonido incluso a través del tiempo, hablaremos con ellos todo el tiempo y si hay problemas les daremos la coordenadas de la nueva ubicación.

-La "nueva ubicación" sería el lugar donde hay una distorsión del espacio-tiempo-explicó Aoi, -sacó de su bolsillo uno de los comunicadores y se los mostró a los Reyes-Esto no es solo para estar en contacto, sino para abrir una fisura en el espacio-tiempo y tras programar esto con la fecha a la que quieres ir, puedes viajar nuevamente y te dejará en un lugar aleatorio, respetando por supuesto la región a la que programaste para acceder. Claro...todo esto es lo que debería pasar, aún no estamos seguros de su eficacia.

-Resumiendo, esos viajeros son los conejillos de indias de este nuevo proyecto revolucionario ¿no es así?-dijo Krul-No es que me moleste, esos humanos no son mi responsabilidad. Y por supuesto, yo también he preparado otros viajeros.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Kureto.

-Si esto funciona significa que es para uso de los vampiros y los humanos ¿cierto? En ese caso, tengo que comprobar que tan bien funciona para mi especie y que no haya "fallos" que los eliminen ¿me siguen?

-Perfectamente-respondió secamente.-También quiero creer que estos no serán soplones, en el Pacto estaba establecido además que esta máquina solo podría ser utilizada por los altos cargos de Japón.

-No lo serán. Y si me entero que han comentado algo, serán eliminados ellos y todos los enterados ¿Puedo estar segura de que tu harás lo mismo con esos humanos?

-Sin duda, eliminaré a cualquiera que me traicione.

-Espero que no me decepciones-dijo taciturna e hizo una seña para que el vampiro a cargo baje la puerta del helicóptero en el que habían venido,bajando de el tres vampiros comunes equipados.-Porque si me decepcionas...no tendré piedad.

Las parejas se sostuvieron la mirada y luego se apartaron, una de ellas para poner en marcha la máquina y otra para saludar a dos amigas: Mitsuba y Shinoa.

-¡Hola chicas!-saludó Krul-Mitsuba, ¿realmente esta bien que estés aquí estando embarazada? Las cosas pueden ponerse peligrosas.

-Eso es lo que le dije hasta el cansancio,pero la gran guerrera presente no quiere hacer reposo~-contestó Shinoa.

-¡Aún puedo moverme bien, no hay necesidad de tomarme una licencia por ahora!-se quejó Mitsuba.

-Que pesada~¿no va tu orgullo demasiado lejos~? Si algo te pasa no puedo llevarte a cuestas, tus pechos pesan mucho.

-¡Tu cállate!

-¡Aquí está!-la voz de Kureto les llamó la atención y todos voltearon a verlo. Enseñaba la maquina con determinación y les hablaba a los viajeros tanto humanos como vampiros-Escuchen, manténganse en contacto, si hay problemas vuelvan inmediatamente e informennos de todo lo que ocurra ¿entendido?-les tendió a todos un comunicador-Ya está programado su destino, este es un viaje de prueba.

Los viajeros entraron a la máquina, que era bastante similar a un ascensor de tamaño considerable solo que algo modificado, era blanco y por dentro llevaba pantallas y botones pequeños donde había que marcar la fecha y la hora, que por supuesto, ya había sido programado, era un viaje de dos años atrás para comenzar. Exteriormente era blanco pero por dentro era gris y venía con estantes para apoyar lo que lo uno llevase, que en este caso fueron las armas y provisiones de los humanos.

-Recuerden que un procedimiento acelerado puede traer malas consecuencias-dijo Aoi-Confirmen correctamente la fecha y la hora y presionen el botón rojo para comenzar el viaje.

Uno de los vampiros obedeció y las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse, por los orificios de pudieron apreciar como una luz azúl invadió el interior de la máquina y en cuestión de segundos las puertas se abrieron y vieron que ya no había nadie en el dentro.

Shinoa fue la primera en acercarse para comprobar bien la escena.

-No hay rastros de desintegración o algo que demuestre que ellos hayan muerto, si han desaparecido, me inclino a pensar que el viaje ha tenido éxito.

-Aún no los sabemos,esperemos a recibir un mensaje-dijo Mitsuba.

Justo en ese momento, el comunicador que llevaba Kureto sonó y este apretó un botón para que comenzara a salir la voz de allí.

-¡Kureto-sama, el viaje ha sido un éxito! Le hemos preguntado a una señora que pasaba la fecha y la hora y su respuesta nos ha demostrado que el viaje ha sido un éxito.

-Aún no canten victoria-dijo Kureto, interrumpiendo las sonrisas que empezaban a formarse en algunos-No sabemos si esto puede afectarles física o mentalmente, así que quédense por lo menos una semana allí y manténganse en contacto, es muy importante.

-Entendido, señor.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

11 de julio-un día para el Gran Caos

-Las llamadas han sido positivas hasta ahora,según parece no han tenido daños de ningún tipo-informó Mitsuba en una reunión donde estaban reunidos los líderes y los Reyes.

-Sin embargo, en la última llamada han mencionado que tal vez sufrían problemas de vista-participó Mikaela.

-Dijeron que no estaban muy seguros, pero que parecía que su cuerpo se transparentaba-dijo Krul.

-Tal vez el viaje haya afectado la composición de su cuerpo-comentó Mika.

-¿Deberíamos decirles que vuelv-?-comenzó a preguntar Shinoa, pero fue interrumpida por el llamado en el comunicador de Kureto.

-Aquí, Kureto Hiragi.

-¡Señor!¡Algo extraño está sucediendo con nosotros!-dijo la voz asustada de un soldado-Nuestros cuerpos...es extraño...muy extraño...señor, tenemos miedo...

-Cálmate y explícame.

-No me veo...¡empiezo a no verme!¡Estoy levantando mi mano ahora mismo pero no puedo verla!

-¿Estás diciendo que sufres problemas de visión?

-No...peor...nuestros cuerpos realmente están desapareciendo...-contestó la voz temblorosa.

-¿Qu-?

-¡Señor no siento las piernas!-se escuchó el sonido de una caída-Nuestros cuerpos comienzan a fallar...-se escuchó una respiración agitada-S-Señor...mis compañeros acaban de literalmente desaparecer ante mis ojos...ah...ah...no puedo respirar bien...ah...mi torso está desapareciendo progresivamente...ah...¡no quiero morir!...¡Señor!¡Señor! ¡Por favor salvenos!...Ah...aah...yo...ahg...

Silencio.

Un pesado silencio cargó el ambiente, dejando a todos lados.

-El proyecto ha fallado-dijo Kureto, bajando lentamente el comunicador de su oreja.-Krul Tepes, Mikaela Hyakuya ¿ustedes tienen algo que ver en esto? Han hecho fallar este viaje a propósito ¿no es así?

-Tu acusación no tiene sentido-respondió Mikaela-Tanto vampiros como humanos queríamos que esto funcionara, solo ha habido un error.

-Anteriormente había habido un Pacto de Paz ¿lo recuerdan?-dijo Kureto apoyando su manos sobre la mesa con enfado-Y no hubo caso,buscabamos eliminarnos continuamente, es imposible es confiar en ustedes.

-Lo mismo se podría aplicar a ustedes-dijo Krul,comenzando a enojarse-Si damos vuelta la situación, también podríamos decir que ustedes han fallado a propósito para matar a tres de los nuestros. No importa como lo veamos, el resultado es el mismo: el proyecto falló.

-Deberíamos centrar nuestras fuerzas en buscar nuestro error y hacer que el próximo intento sea perfecto-habló Shinoa-De esa manera menos vidas se perderían.

Kureto apartó su fría mirada de la de los Reyes y relajó sus músculos.

-Así es, veamos lo importante.

Aoi sacó una carpeta con hojas de las pruebas que habían realizado.

-Según estos informes, la máquina no debería presentar una descomposición molecular en lo que entra en ella, eso es correcto, ya que los viajeros han realizado el viaje sin problemas.

-El asunto es lo que ocurre después de que se efectúa-dijo Mitsuba.

-Dado que las primera llamadas eran positivas podemos decir que los efectos negativos se producen pasado un tiempo después del viaje, y según esta llamada, no se presentan problemas hasta después de cinco días-dijo Mika.

-Algo esta fallando, algo nos falta-murmuró Kureto en voz baja-Necesitamos algo tan poderoso que incluso resista el tiempo y no afecte el cuerpo de los viajeros...a este paso...tendremos que utilizar nuestra última opción...

-...¿Te refieres...a eso...?-preguntó Guren con recelo.

-¡K-Kureto, eso es algo peligroso!-exclamó Aoi.

-No hay otra forma, es lo único que nos queda, los exámenes han sido positivos y se suponía que este viaje debía funcionar a la perfección, solo podemos usar eso.

-¿Qué eso "eso"?-preguntó Mika.

-...Dado que a comparación de ellos ustedes son muy débiles se los diré: anteriormente habíamos creado con éxito un portal hacia el mundo de los serafines, utilizamos como conejillo de indias a nuestro Serafín Mirai antes de que esta acabase con su gen y volviese a ser la chica normal que es.

-¿Por que no habían utilizado antes eso?

-Debes saber muy bien como yo que los Serafines son criaturas muy fuertes y peligrosas y ni hablar de Dios, nos acabarían en un instante ahora que no tenemos a uno de ellos para hacerles frente.

-¿Entonces como planeas utilizarlo?-preguntó Shinoa.

-Tal vez podamos dominar entre todos a uno de ellos y sacarle sangre, supongo que con eso nuestros laboratorios podrán trabajar y crear algo que nos ayude.

-Supongo que será un trabajo en equipo-dijo Krul.

-¿Oh? Te veo muy interesada, imagino que tienes un objetivo personal-ella no le contestó-Si ese resulta ser nuestra aniquilación, los humanos comenzaremos nuevamente la guerra.

-Relájate, los humanos no son mi prioridad. Al menos por mi parte, no estoy interesada en otra guerra.

-...Es bueno saber eso, entonces, para mañana, reúne un gran ejército, no es que me guste decirlo,pero tal vez necesitemos su ayude para dominar a un serafí ás, no sabremos a lo que nos enfrentaremos allí, pero si salimos con vida, podemos decir que somos más fuertes de lo que aparentamos-se giró al resto-¡Todos preparen las armas y avisen a los soldados, mañana comenzará la misión!¡Se levanta la sesión!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

12 de julio- Día del Gran Caos

-Veo que vienen bien preparados-comentó Kureto, al reunirse nuevamente con los Reyes en una enorme sala donde el objeto más predominante era una enorme puerta ubicada en el medio. Desde la otra puerta de entrada, se podían apreciar los helicópteros en los que venían muchos soldados vampiros.

-Te advierto que estamos preparados por si esto se trata de una emboscada-fue lo primero que dijo Krul-Así que más te vale que digas la verdad.

-Nosotros también estamos preparados por si nos atacan-aseguró Kureto-Pero es la verdad, este es el portal,pero nunca lo hemos usado aún.

-Estamos haciendo esto porque si realmente funciona debemos estar preparados-habló Aoi.

Ambos ejércitos se formaron en fila y tras una señal afirmativa tanto de Kureto como de Krul, las puertas se abrieron y la primera parte de los ejércitos ingresaron a ese escucharon sus voces del otro lado,la segunda tropa ingreso junto con los principales líderes (a excepción de Mitsuba a la que no le permitieron ir por su embarazo y de Aoi que se había quedado para resguardar la puerta) y los Reyes.

Al principio no pudieron ver nada por una luz enceguecedora, al cabo de un tiempo,pudieron abrir sus ojos y vieron que se encontraban en el interior de una enorme sala que parecía ser el recibidor de algún tipo de castillo.

-¿Q-Qué es esto?¿Este...es el mundo donde habitan los Serafines y Dios...?-preguntó aturdida Krul.

-No sabemos si Dios está aquí, pero si todo ha salido bien, los Serafines si-respondió Kureto.

-¿Así que la misión es buscar un Serafín y sacarle sangre?-preguntó Mika-Deberemos estar preparados para cualquier ataque, todo esta sospechosamente tranquilo.

-Cierto, ¡todos estén atentos y desenfunden sus armas!-ordenó Kureto.

De pronto, los soldados que estaban frente a ellos recibieron un rayo que...los desapareció.

Siguiendo el rastro,descubrieron a un Serafín alto de enormes alas blancas y cabello muy largo color verde, los miraba impasible y sostenía una lanza en su mano derecha con la que al parecer había lanzado ese rayo.

-Humanos...vampiros...pecadores,todos ustedes ¿cómo se atreven a entrar en este lugar celestial?-habló con voz alta el Serafín.

-Tengan cuidado de su rayo y estén atentos-dijo Kureto.

-Solo necesitamos un poco de su sangre-dijo Shinoa.

-¿Escuchan? Tengo un aparato para avisarle a Aoi cuando abrir la puerta de nuevo para salir de este lugar,ni bien consigamos nuestro propósito le avisaré y quiero que todos salgan rápidamente.

-Pecadores...-susurró el Serafín, frunciendo levemente el ceño-Todos ustedes deben ser eliminados por cometer esta ofensa-levantó su lanza y mandó un rayo hacia un pequeño grupo de vampiros y humanos, que a pesar de intentar correr, los alcanzó-Sus existencias serán borradas, será como si nunca hubiesen existido.

-¡Cuidado!-gritó Kureto al ver como este nuevamente levantaba su lanza y lanzaba un rayo.

El rayo impactó contra contra una columna,haciendo que esta y el techo que sostenía se desmorone. Los soldados y Shinoa, Mika y Krul tuvieron que hacerse a un lado para evitar ser aplastados, pero,a causa de otro rayo que iba directo a ella Krul tuvo que esquivar nuevamente y la columna y parte del techo cayeron, diviendola del resto del grupo.

-¡KRUL!-gritó Mika,intentando romper los escombros que se habían formado, pero mientras estaba haciendo eso, fue jalado por Shinoa hacia atrás,salvandolo de un rayo que iba hacia él.

-¡Mika-san, es muy peligroso quedarse quieto!

-¡Pero Krul está del otro lado!

-¡Lo entiendo pero no puedes ayudarla ahora, es muy peligroso, deberemos esperar a que ella lo haga por si misma! ¡Si tu existencia es borrado definitivamente ella lo pasará muy mal!

-¡¿Insinuas que no la ayude?!

-Por ahora sólo confía en ella,por favor. Si se trata de Krul-san, seguramente encontrará la manera de salir.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-¡Maldición!-vociferó enojada Krul golpeando repetidamente la muralla de escombros que la separaban de los demás, pero era inútil, ese material era indestructible si así era ese castillo ¿cómo serían los que habitaban allí?

"Tendré que encontrar otra manera de llegar"-pensó Krul.

Inspeccionó el lugar donde había acabado, a diferencia de la otra sala esta no tenía luz y lucía mucho más lúgubre, ademas, era muy grande y solo había una puerta al fondo. Al no ver otro camino se dirigió a esta, pero a mitad de camino escuchó una suave y cansada voz femenina que tarareaba una canción sin animo. Lo más probable era que se tratase de un Serafín y eso era razón suficiente para dar la vuelta y probar otra cosa,sin embargo antes de darse cuenta, su mano ya estaba en el picaporte abriendo la puerta.

Allí encontró a una bella Serafín que aparentaba unos 16 o 17 años, de cabello muy largo hasta los tobillos color blanco,con tres mechones a cada lado de su cabeza y dos trenzas hasta el inicio de sus grandes pechos, sus grandes alas blancas estaban caídas con resignación y llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido corto blanco sin mangas con tirantes y cintura de perlas celestes oscuras además iba descalza. La chica estaba lejos de parecer hostil, estaba de rodillas y encadenada con esposas en su muñecas a la pared. Krul la observó fascinada, hasta que el Serafín detuvo su canción y levantó los ojos para mirar a la recién llegada, luciendo una pestañas muy largas y femeninas. La Reina retrocedió un paso poniéndose en posición de alerta pero la joven solo la miro con ojos aburridos y un tenue destello de curiosidad.

-...¿Quién eres?-preguntó con una voz suave.

-E-Eh-se cortó-...Soy Krul Tepes.

-Mm~-ensanchó levemente sus ojos-Ya veo...

-...

-¿Tu...vienes a castigarme?-preguntó,su expresión no mostraba más que una gentil indiferencia-Bueno, lo que sea, me siento algo contenta de ver un rostro nuevo.

-No vengo a hacer nada de eso...-respondió con precaución.

-¿No?-preguntó con verdadero asombro la chica-¿Entonces a que vienes? Nadie viene a verme si no es para eso.

-Me perdí-contestó, el Serafín no daba signos de querer atacarla pero no quería bajar la guardia, intentaría ser algo amable con ella-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¡¿Mi nombre?!-se exaltó. Luego bajo la cabeza y murmuró para sí misma-Mi nombre...mi nombre...no lo recuerdo...

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-He pasado tanto tiempo aquí encerrada-dijo mirando sus esposas-Ya no recuerdo casi nada del mundo exterior o de mi propio mundo, incluso he olvidado mi nombre...-bajó la cabeza de nuevo y una lágrima broto de uno de sus ojos-Así que, llámame como te plazca.

Sin saber muy bien porque, Krul se acercó a ese Serafín, acarició su mejilla y seco su lágrima,para sorpresa de esta. La Tercera Progenitora observó las enormes alas tristes de la joven y se le ocurrió uno.

-...Angélica-dijo-¿Angélica...te gusta?

Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la chica, se veía radiante.

-¡Sí!¡Me gusta!¡Me gusta mucho!-habló para si misma-Ah~ Angélica~,me llamo Angélica~.

-En primer lugar, ¿por qué estás aquí encerrada?

-Yo soy diferente al resto de los Serafines-respondió con algo de tristeza-Aunque "diferente" es el adjetivo más lindo,suelen decirme cosas peores-suspiró-Se siente bien hablar con alguien después de tanto tiempo, sobre todo si esta persona no me maltrata.

-Luces como un Serafín normal.

-Lo soy. Pero ellos me dicen que soy peligrosa e inestable.

-¿Ellos? ¿Otros Serafines?-preguntó Krul-Sin embargo,no pareces peligrosa, no me has atacado para nada o has dado señales de querer hacerlo.

-Si, los principales Serafines y Dios me encerraron aquí. ¡Y no soy tan peligrosa! Como ves, yo no ataco sin un motivo-clavó sus ojos en los rojos de ella-Sé muy bien que eres un vampiro y la ofensa que es su especie para la mía, pero no estoy interesada en entrar en una batalla contigo por algo así, no gano nada y sería malgastar mis energías en vano.

-Me alegro de encontrarme contigo entonces-respondió sinceramente, Angélica era mucho más pasiva que cualquier otro Serafín con el que se encontrase.

-Pero, aunque no recuerde casi nada de mi mundo, sé que no pueden entrar vampiros aquí ¿cómo has llegado aquí? No creo que hayas llegado por casualidad.

-...

-Puedes decírmelo, no me enojaré. Ya que has dicho que no estabas aquí expresamente por mi deduzco que estas tras otro Serafín, es lo único que hay de valor en este lugar,y esos Serafines ya no son de mi interés.

Krul buscó los pro y los contra de su situación actual, Angélica no parecía hostil y realmente se veía como un ser pacífico y desinteresado pero no estaba segura de confiar en ella totalmente ¿y si esto era una trampa para contarle sus verdaderas intenciones y asesinarla luego? Pero viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, Angélica podía volverse un aliado, había que arriesgarse ya que había comprobado que el material era casi indestructible aquí.

-..Vengo acompañada de otros vampiros y humanos-respondió con cautela y preparada para un ataque, pero Angélica no demostró interés, así que prosiguió-Solo queremos sacarle algo de sangre a un Serafín,nada más.

-Ya veo...¿otro experimento, eh? Ah~, no es que realmente me importe, en lo que a mí concierne, soy una especie que ya no esta vinculada con los Serafines o lo que ocurra con ellos.-la miró su con una leve sugestión-...¿Te gustaría que te ayudara?

-¿Eh?

-Como oyes, puedo ayudarte, yo puedo distraer al Serafín para que ustedes consigan la sangre.

-¿Y a cambio?-preguntó, sin creerse del todo tanta amabilidad.

-Liberame-contestó determinada-Si me liberas, concederé tus más anhelados deseos,no tengo tanto poder como los Principales Serafines pero creo poder ayudarte.

-¿Cómo sabes que puedes cumplir mis deseos?

-Intentémoslo. Sera tu premio por haberme liberado.

-Solo tengo dos, además de que nos ayudes a distraer al Serafín-la chica estrechó los ojos con atención-Primero: quiero que liberes a mi hermano Asura Tepes,él esta confinado en una espada por haberse vuelto un demonio.

-Puedo hacerlo, eso es pan comido. Pero, si estuvo mucho tiempo en ella solo puedo hacer que vuelva a su forma, pero se podra convertir en espada a veces.

-Y segundo...quiero un hijo.

-¿Eh?-preguntó con sorpresa.

-Quiero poder tener hijos con mi esposo.

-Mm~-la examinó de arriba a bajo-Eso es algo complicado, para empezar, tu no tienes un cuerpo biologicamente fértil y no puedo devolverte definitivamente tu humanidad...pero...puedo concederte la habilidad de volver tu cuerpo al de una mujer adulta fértil, intercambiando entre adulta y niña ¿estás bien con eso?

-Si es la manera de poder tener hijos, sí.

-Y otra cosa ¿tu esposo también es vampiro?

-Así es...

-¿Qué edad aparenta?

-16

-¿Y cuándo fue convertido?

-Hace diez años.

-No fue hace mucho, creo poder devolverle parte de su humanidad, eso incluirá volverlo fértil también.

-Me parece bien.

-¡Ah! ¡Me he olvidado decirte algo! No tengo mucho poder así que si hago eso,tu fertilidad solo te permitirá concebir hijos con él,con nadie más.

-Esta bien, no pienso hacer eso con alguien más que no sea él.

-¡Bien~!-dijo sonriente-¡Ahora que todos los términos de nuestro Pacto se han resuelto, liberame!

-¿C-Cómo hago eso?

-Ah, no es muy difícil, cualquiera puede romper estas esposas excepto la persona que esta atrapada en ellas. Solo rompelas y listo. No muy convencida Krul tomó una de las esposas e hizo fuerza, no falto mucho para que esta se rompiese-¡Bien!¡Ahora la que sigue!

En ese momento Krul se detuvó, era posible que todo esto fuese una trampa, el Serafín podía matarla con suma facilidad, pero por otro lado ¿qué otra opción tenía? Tal vez era imposible que ella pudiese encontrar otra manera de reunirse con su grupo además de que Angélica podía ayudarlos a conseguir su objetivo. Con lentitud, tomó la otra esposa y la rompió.

-¡Ah~!¡Soy libre~!-exclamó alegremente Angélica acariciándose sus muñecas.-Esas esposas realmente dolían-miró a Krul-¡Gracias!¡Definitivamente cumpliré con mi parte!

-Eso es bueno-respondió Krul,aliviada de que el Serafín haya dicho la verdad-¿Me ayudarás ahora?

-¡Claro! Los Serafines si podemos destruir el material de aquí, tal vez pueda crear un camino...

-Ya hay uno.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Solo que esta bloqueado, por eso necesito tu ayuda.

-Ah...ciertamente no recuerdo como se ve este lugar,solo conozco esta oscura habitación vacía, tendrás que guiarme.

-No te preocupes, es cerca de aquí.

Con algo de cautela, Krul abandonó la habitación acompañada por el Serafín, por suerte no había nadie cerca y de lejos podía oír los gritos de sus compañeros ,seguramente seguían intentando dominarlo.

-¿Crees que puedas contra él?-preguntó Krul, preguntándose en que momento había comenzado a relajarse en compañía de ella.

-Depende ¿quién es?

-Mm~,es un hombre alto de cabello verde largo, viste una túnica blanca.

-Creo que es Eros...hace mucho que no peleo pero creo que puedo hacerle frente o al menos entretenerlo un rato para conseguir la sangre y que ustedes huyan.

-¿Pero eso no significaría que te atraparían?

-Claro que me atraparan~, pero para ese entonces ya habré cumplido la parte de mi trato contigo.

-Pero serás nuevamente encarcelada.

-No te preocupes~, ya lo tengo todo planeado. Tu deseo va a darme la libertad.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-¡Veamos, veamos~! ¿Dónde esta tu camino~?-preguntó poniéndose una mano en la frente y mirando hacia todos lados,ignorandola deliberadamente. Krul notaba que su comportamiento estaba dejando de ser indiferente a pasar a una faceta algo más infantil.

-Es aquella muralla de escombros de allí-respondió esta señalandole-No puedo romperla.

-¡Eso es fácil para mí! Pero primero comprobaré algo-extendió su mano y una enorme espada blanca de hoja gruesa se formó en ella-¡Si! ¡Sin esas esposas puedo invocar mi arma~! ...Jiji, jaja jeje...

-¿A-Angélica?-la llamó algo aturdida.

-¡Ya estoy preparada~! Déjamelo a mi~.

Blandiendo su espada, impacto el filo de esta contra los escombros y estos se deshicieron en polvo por el impacto, dejando a Krul fascinada por la abominable fuerza de esa chica.

-¡Krul!-exclamó con sorpresa Mikaela al verla del otro noto que los soldados estaban desapareciendo considerablemente-¡A-Ah!¡Alejate de ese Serafín!-le advirtió él yendo hacia ella.

-¡Detente, Mika!-lo detuvo poniendo un brazo entre él y Angélica-Ella nos ayudara.

La chica le sonrió al rubio dulcemente cargando su enorme espada en su hombro, totalmente ajena a la cara de desconfianza de él.

-...¿Cómo confías en que ella lo hará?

-Yo los ayudaré-respondió Angélica-Krul ya ha hecho un trato conmigo-lo observó de arriba a abajo-Eh~ ¿Tu eres su esposo? Eres bastante lindo.

-¿Trato?-preguntó él.

-Te lo explicaré luego-contesto Krul, jalando al rubio para que un rayo no le diera.

-Tu...-la temblorosa y furiosa voz del Serafín enemigo les llamó la atención-¿Cómo escapaste, monstruo?

-¡Eros~, buenos días~!-saludó Angélica agitando uno de sus brazos con alegría.

-¡Otro Serafín ha aparecido!-exclamó Kureto-¡Todos mantengan sus armas y ataquen!

-¡Esperen!-dijo Krul poniéndose frente a Angélica-¡Ella nos ayudará!

La chica quedó conmovida por aquel gesto, sabía que la otra lo hacia porque ella los ayudaría,pero jamás nadie había puesto empeño en protegerla.

-¡Maldito monstruo!-rugió el otro Serafín, mandando un rayo hacia el grupo.

Angélica empujo a Krul y Mika lejos y con su espada golpeó el rayo, rompiéndolo meras en chispas.

-¡Jaja!¡Ya lo entiendo! Tu quieres jugar conmigo~¡Jeje~, soy tan feliz~! Hace mucho que no tengo este tipo de entretenimiento-dijo alegremente la joven.

-Angélica, esta es la jeringa-dijo Krul, arrojandole una-Intenta sacar la mayor cantidad de sangre que pueda.

-Entendido~-susurró maliciosamente, pasándose la lengua por los labios mientras observaba a Eros.

-Te volveremos a encerrar-dijo el Serafín-No, esta vez definitivamente te mataremos.

Ella le sonrió y se lanzó hacia él corriendo por el barandal de la escalera mientras este le lanzaba rayos, de los cuales pudo defenderse gracias a su espada, al llegar al final de la escalera pegó un salto hacia él con el fin de clavarle su arma pero él pudo bloquear el ataque con su lanza. Los demás observaban la batalla sin atreverse a entrometerse, de hacerlo,lo más probable es que acabaran muertos.

-¿Realmente crees que ese Serafín nos ayudará?-le preguntó Kureto a Krul, observando como la sonriente chica luchaba con Eros.

-Confiemos en que lo hará, de todas formas es lo único que podemos hacer ahora.

Angélica esquivó un ataque y pegó un salto para posicionarse detrás de él. Eros intentó darse la vuelta pero antes de lograrlo ella le clavó la jeringa fuertemente en el cuello, succionando su sangre.

-¡M-Maldita!¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-levantó su lanza para golpearla, pero ella,considerando que ya había tomado suficiente sangre, se separó de él y esquivó su ataque.

-¡Krul!-llamó Angélica, lanzandole la jeringa. Krul la tomó entre sus manos-¡Váyanse ahora!-de pronto unas cadenas salieron de las paredes y tomaron a Angélica por sus brazos. Mientras Eros se acercaba a ella, esta le sonrió dulcemente a Krul-¡Volveremos a vernos~!

-¡Todos salgan ahora!-gritó Kureto abriendo la puerta al mundo real gracias a Aoi.

Todos corrieron hacia esta, antes de irse, Krul se giró por última vez para ver a Angélica, la cual, a pesar de que las cadenas ya estaban cubriendo casi todo su cuerpo,le sonrió.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

28 de julio -dos semanas y dos días después del Gran Caos.

-Kureto-lo llamó Aoi,entrando al despacho donde este estaba sentado en su escritorio apoyando su mentón en los dorsos de sus manos.-Tengo los resultados de una nueva prueba.

-...Todos ellos...

-¿Eh?

-Todos los que desaparecieron en ese mundo...intente dar mis condolencias a sus familiares pero estos parecen no recordarlos para nada-levantó la mirada hacia su esposa-Ese Serafín los borró para siempre, al parecer solo los que fuimos testigos de ellos los recordamos-Aoi lo observó estoica y él deshizo el tema con un movimiento de su mano-Dime de que trata esa prueba.

-Estuvimos probando la sangre del Serafín en diversos elementos para lograr un objeto que nos permitiera medir cuanto tiempo se podría estar en el pasado o en el futuro sin sufrir consecuencias como las de nuestros últimos viajeros-sacó una hoja de un sobre que llevaba-Lo descubrimos por casualidad. La esposa de uno de nuestros científicos llevaba una pulsera de cuarzo, parece que esta se rompió y cayó en uno de los frascos que contenía la sangre del Serafín e increíblemente no fue corroído como otros elementos que estuvimos analizando. Tras unas pruebas más, logramos lo que sería un cuarzo modificado, esto es, un cuarzo al que le fueron modificadas ciertas propiedades para que acepte el viaje en el tiempo.

-¿Y cual sería la conclusión?

-Basándonos en el testimonio de uno de nuestros viajeros que se ofreció a ir al pasado con un collar con una piedra de cuarzo modificado, nos dijo que al pasar el tiempo, el cuarzo va tomando un color negro. Suponemos que cuando este se vuelve totalmente negro los viajeros desaparecen.

-Entonces supongo que el proyecto ha llegado a su fin-dijo Kureto levantándose de su asiento-La Máquina del Tiempo ha sido completada.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

28 de julio -dos semanas y dos días después del Gran Caos.

-...Mika...-lo llamó Krul saliendo del baño, completamente anonadada, esta vez, con el cuerpo de adulta que Angélica le había dado la facultad de poder poseer a voluntad.

-¿Qué sucede, Krul?-preguntó él, levantandose de la cama. Sus ojos habían vuelto al azul de antes, pero a grandes rasgos seguía siendo un vampiro.

Ella le enseñó la prueba embarazo.

-...Estoy embarazada...-sus labios comenzaron a formar una sonrisa de completo jubilo-¡Mika, estoy embarazada!-Se lanzó a abrazar a su esposo, quien la recibió feliz-¡Al fin!¡Al fin podremos tener un hijo!

Ambos se besaron efusivamente una y otra vez, parecía que nunca se separarían. El gozo y la dicha de cumplir su anhelo era demasiado para ellos.

-Estoy muy feliz, Krul-habló Mika, abrazándola fuertemente.

-Esto es gracias a Angélica-murmuró ella,luego se separó y lo miró juguetonamente-Y a tu pasión desenfrenada.

-¡E-Eh!-enrojeció.

-¡Jajaja!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Nueve meses más tarde, nació la Princesa y la primera heredera al trono de Reina: Meritsa Hyakuya, aunque sería conocida con su apellido Tepes entre los vampiros.

Aunque su nacimiento significaría una gran alegría para sus más cercanos y sobre todo para sus padres, la verdad es que su llegada traería problemas y enemigos por su singular...naturaleza.

Además...aún quedaba en pie el trato que hizo su madre...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

1) Idem era lo que decía el protagonista de Ghost (o Ghost la sombra del amor, una película más vieja que el pedo y la mentira) cada vez que su esposa le decía "Te amo", básicamente significaría "lo mismo" o "yo también"

2) No voy a hablar de como se resolvió lo del Serafín del Fín, ya bastante me enrolle la cabeza con esta historia y 4 Meses, dejemos que Takaya lo resuelva.

3) La Maquina del Tiempo no tendrá relevancia en esta historia (o eso creo de momento) pero es para explicar su origen en 4 Meses.

¡Ahora si! Reitero, esta historia esta ligada a 4 Meses lo cual no quiere decir que si o si haya que leer la otra para entender esta (pero no esta mal que lo hagan...), sino que más bien, esta explicara y contará cosas que no salen en la otra de acuerdo con mis ocs. Uno de los ejemplos vendría a ser justamente como nació Meritsa teniendo padres estériles.

Y no cuento mas para no hacer spoilers~


	2. Cuidando niños

El hijo de Yuichiro Hyakuya y Mitsuba Sangu había nacido: Yukiteru Hyakuya,un niño de ojos verdes oscuros y de revoltoso cabello negro con un ahoge que le daba una apariencia más adorable y al igual que su madre, un mechón de cabello sobre su flequillo.

También estaba, la hija de Krul Tepes y Mikaela Hyakuya, que había nacido tres meses después que el chico: Meritsa Hyakuya,una niña de cabello rubio hasta los hombros con un ahoge curvado similar al de su padre y dos pequeñas coletas a los costados de su cabeza, sostenidas por moños rosas.

Meri tenía alrededor de diez meses y habían aprendido a gatear, aunque solo podía decir muy pocas palabras, Yuki, quien tenía un año y un mes de edad, ya había comenzado a caminar hacia poco, aunque sus pasos eran torpes y lentos, también "hablaba" un poco más que ella.

Yuki vestía un entero de jardinero azul sobre una remera corta verde claro y zapatillas azules. Meri en cambio, vestía un pequeño vestido rosa del mismo color que sus moños y zapatos de charol negros.

...

Ah~Ah~ esta parece la introducción de una patética historia de amor, como sea, es necesario hacerla porque después estos adorables bebes crecerán repentinamente a los seis años para contar los hechos que ocurrieron cuando tenían esa edad.

Por cierto,se que tarde mucho pero por diferentes factores el actualizar se atrasa:colegio, pruebas, enfermedades, familia=cero inspiración y ganas.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¡Magia! ¡El dedo ha desaparecido!-exclamó Yuichiro sentado en el suelo junto a su hijo, haciendo el truco del pulgar.-Yukiteru abrió los ojos platos y se acercó a la mano "sin dedo" de su padre,luego miró su manita y se la señaló.-Así es, Yuki, tu tienes todos tus dedos.-el niño entonces tomó uno de sus propios pulgares para "darselo"-No, no, no, estoy bien, mira-de repente hizo "aparecer" el dedo-Aquí está.

El bebé lo estudió y lo tocó, al comprobar que era de verdad comenzó a aplaudir y sacudir sus piernitas con emoción.

-Es adorable-comentó Mitsuba mirando a su hijo con ternura desde un sillón cercano.

-Lo es-respondió Yuu acariciando el cabello de Yukiteru.

De pronto el timbre sonó y el bebe dejó el juguete que tenía en ese momento para levantarse con dificultad y comenzar a correr a toda velocidad hacia la puerta.

Bueno...correr...Yuki lo sentía como tal, pero en realidad solo daba pasitos cortos y torpes como los de un pinguino, en pocos segundos, Yuu ya había llegado a la puerta mientras que su hijo seguía en esa larga travesía.

-Hola~ hola~-saludó Shinoa del otro lado de la puerta, junto a Yoichi, Kimizuki, Narumi, Mirai, Mika y Krul, quien sostenía a Meri en brazos. La pequeña levantó su pequeña manito para saludar.

-¡Meri!-exclamó alegremente el niño sentado en el suelo (se había cansado y dado por vencido) extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella.

La bebe hizo lo mismo, señal para que la bajaran y ella fuese gateando hasta él.

-Pasen-dijo Yuu, haciendo un espacio para que los invitados entren.

-Oh~, hacia mucho tiempo que no visitaba su "nido de amor"-canturreó Shinoa-¡Cuantos juguetes tiene Yuki-chan, este comedor esta repleto!-intentó tomar el robot que nuevamente Yuki había agarrado, pero el niño lo apartó de ella haciendo un puchero.

-Ah, es que estuvimos jugando hace un rato. Y por cierto, él no le presta ese robot a nadie, comparte todos sus juguetes menos ese-aclaró

-Pero ni siquiera Meri-chan tiene tantos juguetes.-observó Yoichi.

-Eso es porque los rompe todo el tiempo-explicó Mika.

-¿Los rompe?¿Acaso los golpea?-preguntó Mirai, quien ya tenía 19 años y una buena figura.

-No, es muy tranquila, no se que hace, simplemente los tiene en la mano y los usa normal, y de pronto-

-¡Plaf!-hizo un sonido Krul-El juguete se parte.

-Por supuesto que Meri se pone triste con eso, a veces llora y tenemos que consolarla.

-¿Creen que el juguete que tiene ahora en la mano sea una nueva víctima?-preguntó Narumi, viendo la muñeca de la niña.

-Tal vez, pero no podemos dejarla sin juguetes y hacerla mirar la pared. Y tampoco es como si pudiese dibujar y leerle todo el tiempo.

-¿No creen que puede ser que ella tiene mucha fuerza?-preguntó Yoichi, acompañando al resto a sentarse a los sillones del comedor mientras Yuki y Meri jugaban cerca de ellos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Kimizuki.

-Digo, Mika-kun y Krul-san son vampiros ¿no? Es probable que ella haya heredado algunos rasgos.

-Desgraciadamente aún no tenemos certeza de ello, parece ser totalmente humana, no bebe sangre, crece normalmente, come comida humana y los dientes recién se le están formando así que aún no sabemos si tendrá colmillos, aunque todo indica que no-dijo Krul.

-¿Así que Angélica-san les ha dado una niña humana?-preguntó Yoichi, ya que todos estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido en el mundo de los Serafines.

-Eso parece, bueno, esta bien, no es como si quisiera que fuese un vampiro aunque sería muy desagradable también que fuese totalmente humana y muriese antes que nosotros...

-Más allá de todo eso ¿no hay problemas?-preguntó Narumi.

-No, aún es una beba, queda mucho tiempo antes de que haya algo concreto en cuanto a su naturaleza-contestó Mikaela. Se giró hacia su hermano y su esposa-¿Y qué hay con ustedes?¿Yuki les da muchos problemas?

-No tanto, bueno...es...inquieto-respondió Mitsuba-Es muy curioso y siempre quiere tocar todo lo que le llame la atención, tenemos que vigilarlo siempre.

-Además, desde que está aprendiendo a caminar es imparable, cuando lo llevamos al cuartel siempre sigue a alguien o toca algo de esta persona o incluso se pone a "hablar" hasta por los codos-agregó Yuichiro

-¿Y eso molesta a las personas?-preguntó Mirai.

-¡Al contrario!-abrió los brazos-¡Se ganó el corazón de todo el mundo!

-Jeje, debe ser porque Yuki-chan es muy lindo~.Bueno,los dos, Meri-chan también es adorable y preciosa.

Todos se giraron hacia los bebes para admirarlos y soltar un "Awww~" al mismo tiempo, aunque no duró mucho, su cara pronto se transformó en una mueca de angustia al ver como Meri nuevamente rompía su muñeca. Todos se prepararon mentalmente para el llanto que vendría, que no tardó mucho en llegar y que posiblemente tendrían que calmar.

Los ojos de Meritsa comenzaron a cristalizarse al ver como había partido en dos al indefenso juguete, sus puños cubrieron su cara y rompió en un llanto débil pero muy triste; al escucharla, Yuki dejó de jugar con su robot para mirarla con tristeza, dirigió una mirada a su juguete y luego lo puso frente a Meri. La niña miró el robot sin comprender mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, el chico movió un poco el robot frente a su cara, notando que esta seguía sin entender, encendió las luces y la voz de su juguete y lo puso nuevamente frente a ella dándole a entender que quería que jugase con su robot.

-Yo lompé (yo romper)-explicó ella con dificultad a través de su chupete.

Yuki tomó otro de sus juguetes para que pelee con su robot, simulando una batalla para ella a lo que la niña aplaudió contenta.

-Bueno, parece que no hará falta consolarla esta vez-opinó Mika.

-Supongo. Yuki ya se ha encargado de que deje de llorar-dijo Mitsuba.

-¡Que adorables son! ¡Debes ser muy buenos amigos!-exclamó Mirai.

-Si, así es-respondió Yuichiro, sonriendo.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-Espero que esto sea una broma-dijo seriamente Aoi cuando su hermana menor le pidió que cuide a Yukiteru.

-L-Lo siento, p-pero Yuu y yo habíamos una reservación para cenar y le había pedido a Shinoa y Yoichi que lo cuiden pero les ha surgido un compromiso y-

-¿Qué hay de Krul Tepes y Mikaela Hyakuya?

-Ellos están muy ocupados con Meri y además llegaré tarde si voy hasta Sanguinem, así que tu-

-No.

-¿P-Por qué? ¡Yuki no tiene donde quedarse!

-Llévalo contigo.

-Yuu y yo queríamos una noche para nosotros solos...

-¿Pero entiendes que estoy en el trabajo?-preguntó Aoi abriendo sus manos para señalar su oficina del ejército.-Este no es un lugar para niños, hay gente muy ocupada y objetos peligrosos, no voy a hacerme cargo de esta criatura.

-¡Por favor, solo será una vez!

-¿No me has entendido?-miró duramente al niño, pero este no se vio afectado por su mirada, así que la apartó-Llévatelo, estoy ocupada.

Bien, pensó Mitsuba, solo quedaba una última opción:usar la ternura de su hijo a favor.

-¿No quieres quedarte con la tía, Yuki?-le preguntó con dulzura-Seguramente si, vamos, dale un abrazo.-Yuki soltó la mano de su madre para ir a abrazar las piernas de Aoi con cariño-¡Awww! ¿Ves? ¡Le agradas!

-Esto es jugar sucio-masculló Aoi intentando apartar torpemente al niño, pero era inútil-No me haré cargo si le pasa algo.

Mitsuba sonrió internamente, lo había logrado.

-Gracias-agradeció sin dejar ver su alegría. Se dirigió a su hijo-Yuki, ve a despedirte de tu papá.-el niño obedeció rápidamente y fue hasta su padre que se encontraba algo alejado de ellos, este lo levantó en el aire y le plantó un beso en la mejilla mientras el chico lo abrazaba por el cuello, acto seguido, lo bajo para que él vaya a abrazar y despedirse de su madre-Adios, Yuki, pórtate bien y no le causes problemas a tu tía-él asintió y Mitsuba miró a su hermana-No te molestará, solo vigilalo todo el tiempo ¿si?-le pasó la mochila que había traído-Ahí dentro traje una vianda para él, juguetes y unos pañales por las dudas.

-Si dices que lo vigile todo el tiempo no debe ser tan tranquilo y...espera ¡¿Dijiste pañales?!

-B-Bueno, n-no, es algo inquieto pero no es malo, en serio. Y recién a los 18 meses podremos ir enseñándole a dejar los pañales.

-Vete, yo me ocupo del niño-respondió, llevándose una mano a la frente ¿ahora cómo haría para cambiarle los pañales a un bebe sin tener la menor idea?

-Ve,Yuki-el niño se separó de ella y se puso al lado de Aoi, bajo la mirada estoica de esta.

-Volvemos a las 21:30-dijo Mitsuba, antes de que Aoi le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

Aoi suspiró agotada y volteó a ver a la responsabilidad que había aceptado hace instantes, que la observaba con expectación ¿cómo iba a hacer para entretener a este niño? Bueno, mientras no la molestara no habría problemas.

-Bien, vamos a ver que trajo tu mamá-dijo Aoi, yendo hacia la mochila del infante.-Mm, una pelota y unos cubos para armar, espero que te entretengas los suficiente para no molestarme-le pasó la pelota al niño-No rompas nada-él asintió-Parece ser que eres obediente, si te portas bien después hasta podría jugar un poco contigo.

Ya cumpliendo lo que creía su parte, Aoi se sentó frente a su escritorio para revisar informes de nuevos soldados, sin embargo, un golpe en la pierna la hizo salir de su lectura. Al mirar hacia abajo vio la pelota naranja del niño y a pocos pasos estaba este, observándola con brillo en sus ojos.

-No voy a jugar ahora-le lanzó la pelota débilmente con el pie y dirigió su mirada nuevamente a los papeles, pero un nuevo golpe en su pierna la exasperó-¡Te dije que no!-El niño se encogió en su lugar y bajó la cabeza-¡Ash! No hagas eso-él levantó su mirada y le mostró sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas-No me mires así-Yuki mantuvo su mirada-¡Argh!¡Bueno, jugaremos un rato!¿Estás feliz?-el niño aplaudió alegremente como respuesta.

Aoi se puso de rodillas en el suelo para estar más o menos a la altura del pequeño, este le lanzaba la pelota con toda su fuerza (aunque en realidad no fuese demasiada) y ella se la devolvía empujándola con las manos. Estuvieron un rato así hasta que sonaron unos golpes en la puerta, Aoi,ya absorta en ese juego tan simple dejó pasar sin preocuparse de la imagen que estaba dando.

-¿Aoi-san?-su nombre más el soldado que sostenía una enorme canasta con mantas que la observaba con intriga en la puerta la trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

Inmediatamente arrojó la pelota a un costado y tomó al niño en sus brazos, volviendo a poner un semblante serio.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó.-Estaba cuidando al hijo de mi hermana menor, solo eso.

-¿El hijo de su herma-?-se fijo en el niño-¡Yuki-chan!¡Aww~!¿Cómo estás,pequeño demonio?-preguntó acariciándole la cabeza.

-¿Ya lo conocias?

-¡Si! Mitsuba-san y Yuu-kun lo han traído otras veces ¡es tan lindo!-Aoi no hizo comentarios, ya se había dado cuenta que el protagonismo había sido robado por el mocoso-¡Mira a quien traje, Yuki-chan!-levantó la manta de su canasta y asomó la pequeña cabecita de un gatito bebe blanco, inmediatamente los ojos del niño brillaron y movió sus brazos hacia el animal para poder acariciarlo, pero se encontraba lejos de su rango de alcance.

-¿Qué haces con un gato aquí? ¡Está prohibido traer animales!-lo reprendió.

-Lo traje con el permiso de los altos cargos de aquí.

-¿Y quienes son? No he tenido noticias de que se podían recibir animales.

-Mitsuba-san, Shinoa-san y Guren-san.

¡Argh! ¡Tuvo que haberlo imaginado! Esos tres eran unos incompetentes que no se tomaban las cosas en serio, demasiado bajo habían llegado desgraciadamente para que un Ichinose estuviera entre los más altos y un Sangu como su hermana y ella tuvieran igual autoridad que un Hiragii como Shinoa y Kureto, familia a la que estaban destinadas a servir.

-Más tarde iré a hablar con ellos-contestó con un incipiente enfado-Sabes que este no es lugar ni para animales ni para niños-notó la mirada del soldado hacia Yuki-Este es un caso excepcional, no tenía con quien quedarse.

-Yo tampoco tengo con quien dejar a mi gato, lo traigo aquí y lo dejo al cuidado de mis compañeros cuando alguno esta libre, además a Yuki-chan le agrada mi gatito ¿no es así~?-le acercó la canasta con la carita del gatito adormecido para que el niño pudiese tocarlo, pero Aoi retrocedió para alejar a Yukiteru.

-¡No lo acerques! ¡Ese animal lo puede lastimar!

-No le hará nada, le corto las uñas y además en muy manso, Yuki-chan ya lo ha acariciado antes-miró al niño que inútilmente intentaba llegar hasta el gato pero el agarre de su tía se lo impedía. Aoi se debatió mentalmente si debía acercar a su sobrino a aquella criatura, finalmente lo acercó con un poco de desconfianza, dispuesta a alejarse rápidamente si el felino levantaba una sola garra contra el niño. Pero para su gran alivio, el animal era muy manso y hasta se dejó abrazar por el pequeño, que estaba hiper feliz de haber logrado acariciarlo.-¿Lo ve? Ambos se adoran.-los dos los observaron un rato-Es usted muy afortunada-dijo de repente el soldado.

-¿Eh?

-Tiene un sobrino muy lindo.

-...Bueno, los padres tampoco son tan feos.

-Me refiero a como es él, es realmente lindo.

-...-miró como Yuki continuaba acariciando al gato con brillo en su mirada, parecía adorar al animal.-¿Hay algo que desee?-preguntó, apartando el tema.

-¡Eh! S-Si, de hecho, hay un nuevo equipamiento en armas de la Serie Demonio Negro y junto con otros soldados debemos hacer una revisión en ellas.

-Yo no puedo ir, estoy cuidando a este niño.

-P-Pero, ningún otro cargo importante esta ahora y realmente necesitamos revis-

-Bien, iré-lo interrumpió-Llevaré a Yuki pero no me acercaré tanto a esas armas, no quisiera que toque algo peligroso. Déjame acomodar mis cosas.

-Entendido, la espero afuera.

Aoi cerró la puerta y luego se giró bruscamente hacia su sobrino, que la observaba.

-...No eres para nada lindo-masculló. El niño simplemente parpadeó sin decir nada. Guardó sus papeles y al momento de salir el pequeño la tomó de la mano, seguramente acostumbraba a hacerlo con sus padres-De acuerdo, un poco. Solo un poco-admitió estoica.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

En una enorme sala oscura y de aspecto atemorizante por las estatuas de demonios que adornaban las paredes,se encontraban ordenadas formando un círculo las últimas armas de la Serie Demonio Negro. Aoi dio unas palmaditas simples en la cabeza de Yuki cuando este se oculto atras de sus piernas por el miedo.

-Hemos estado experimentando con los vampiros que teníamos capturados-dijo el soldado.

-¿Aquellos que se rebelaron contra el pacto,no?-preguntó Aoi.

-Así es.

Tras lo acordado con el Pacto, los vampiros que se rebelaban al acuerdo de respeto con los humanos y continuaban atacándolos eran encarcelados y podían ser usados para beneficios de estos; lo mismo para los humanos que desobedecían al Pacto y cometían otros crimines, eran usados por los vampiros luego.

-Como veo hubo pocos resultados-comentó ella.

-Si...lo siento, pero hasta ahora solo tres armas de la Serie Demonio Negro se han podido construir...sin embargo, es un avance importante en nuestras tropas debilitadas.

-Lo que faltaría ahora es conseguir soldados que sean capaces de usarlas.

-Si y agarrar de nuevo a Yuki-chan.

-¿Eh?

El soldado le señaló con el dedo detrás de ella y al voltearse vio como el niño caminaba a paso lento y torpe hacia la espada, lo más probable es que le hubiese llamado la atención y que, como todo joven curioso, lo primero que había querido hacer era tocarla. Aoi ni siquiera había sido consciente de cuando él había dejado de abrazarle las piernas, lo que si había sido claro era que había sido por un tiempo suficiente como para que él este a punto de hacer contacto con el arma.

-¡YUKI!-exclamó ella, corriendo hacia el niño y seguida por el soldado detrás suyo.

¡Maldición! Si el pequeño ponía aunque sea un solo dedo sobre el arma sin guantes...

Tarde.

Yuki apoyó su palma sobre la espada y se desplomó al suelo, aún sosteniéndola.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Yukiteru abrió los ojos sorprendido y estudió su alrededor, aunque no entendía el porque notaba que algo estaba mal; para empezar, no estaba su tía ni el amable señor del gatito lindo, además ¿hace un momento no estaba en otro lugar? Antes estaba en una habitación fea con monstruos en las paredes y algunas armas similares a los de sus juguetes de acción; sin embargo, eran distintas, grandes y brillantes, sobre todo esa espada que se parecía a la que tenía papá ¡Seguramente él se vería igual de genial que papá con esa espada! Pero no adivinó que cuando la tocara estaría en otro lugar muy raro, el suelo era cruadrille negro y blanco y los muebles eran de colores chillones y se deformaban constantemente,como si tuvieran vida propia. Comenzó a sentirse mareado por eso y a desear volver a la habitación fea. De repente, un humo negro comenzó a formarse en frente de él y poco a poco este fue tomando rasgos más humanoides, para finalizar como un chico de 13 años vestido con una galera y un traje del siglo XIX, su alborotado cabello marrón y su sonrisa maliciosa y traviesa le llamaron la atención. El joven no lo observaba por tener los ojos cerrados y comenzó a decir lo que parecía ser un discurso estudiado.

-¡Bienvenido, patético humano, hoy me apoderaré de tu alm-!-abrió los ojos para mirarlo y toda su postura arrogante se deshizo a una de poco entendimiento-...¿Eh?¿Un bebe?...¡¿Nunca viene nadie y cuando viene es un bebe?!-exclamó enojado. Se agachó para mirarlo cara a cara-¡¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola-fue lo único que pudo decir Yuki.

-¡Si, si, hola, te pregunté que haces aquí!

-Etaba on mi tía y e seño bueno on gatito en una habitaon fea, toqué la epada omo la de papá y estoy acá (estaba con mi tía y el señor bueno con el gatito en una habitación fea, toque la espada como la de mi papá y estoy acá)-explicó.

-Ajá...no entendí nada. Solo entendí "tía" "papá" y "Espada" pero la única palabra que importa para saber como llegaste aquí es la última, así que comprendo lo que pasó.

-¡Queia la epada gande y linda paa pelea como papá y-! (quería la espada grande y linda para pelear como papá)

-Bueno, bueno-lo frenó el demonio agitando la mano-Tampoco te pedí una monografía del tema-se levantó y se sentó sobre el respaldo de un sillón naranja-¡¿Qué les pasa a los padres de hoy en día que no controlan a sus hijos?!¡¿Qué persona en su sano juicio deja que un bebe toque una espada?!¡¿Y ahora yo que cuerno hago con este bebe?!-habló para si mismo en voz alta.

-¿Etas enoado? (¿estás enojado?)

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Pero que estás diciendo?¡¿Por qué no me hablas en castellano?!¡¿No entiendes mi lengua, acaso hablas en guaraní?!-exclamó el demonio, tal vez sin llegar a comprender del todo que un bebe de 1 año no puede hablar perfectamente...

Yuki intentó subirse al sillón sobre el que el demonio estaba sentado, a este le pareció divertido observar como el pequeño trepaba con una piernita y caía de traste al suelo, a la tercera vez que se cayó decidió ayudarlo a subirse y luego a retomar su lugar en el respaldo del sillón.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó aburrido y ya algo más calmado.

-Yuki.

-Supongo que ese es un apodo pero ¿cuál es tu nombre completo?

-Yukiteu Iakuia (Yukiteru Hyakuya).

-Y otra vez el guaraní...mejor te digo Yuki-el niño inclinó su cabeza a un costado-Yo soy Zeidakiel.

-Zedakie-repitió él.

-No, Zeidakiel.

-Zedakie.

-¡No!¡Zeidakiel!

-Zedakie.

-¡Argh! ¡Llámame como quieras! Que aburrido que tengo que estar para ponerme a discutir con un bebe que habla guaraní...¿tan difícil era que si fuera un bebe por lo menos hablase en castellano?-miró al niño-Sería muy fácil apropiarme de tu cuerpo ahora, aún eres débil, tu alma esta llena de amor y no tienes deseos muy fuertes-apoyó una mano en la cabeza del infante para intensificar su lectura en él-...En estos momentos tu máximo deseo es que te den una chocolatada al volver... ¡Eh!-arrugó sus cejas con extrañeza-Hay algo raro en ti...no esta del todo claro, puede que aún le falte formación. ¡Bueno, lo que sea!¡Necesito un cuerpo y tu eres una presa fácil!-levantó su mano en forma de garra, dispuesto a atravesar el pecho del niño-...-sin embargo, no fue capaz de hacerlo-Ah~...No me interesas, vete con tu tía a beber chocolatada...-dijo, apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano-Tal vez nos veamos algún otro día, bebe guaraní-finalizó, dándole dos cortas palmaditas en la cabeza.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-¡Espera! ¡Está reaccionando!-exclamó Aoi, quien se había quedado junto al cuerpo de Yukiteru para supervisarlo mientras el otro soldado iba por refuerzos.

-M-Mm...-comenzó a abrir los ojos el niño.

-¡Yuki!-lo agarró y lo estrechó entre sus brazos-¡Estás bien!

Él estuvo algo perdido por unos segundos hasta que reconoció a la persona que lo abrazaba.

-¡Tia Aoi!-la abrazó con alegría.

-¡¿Estás bien?!

-¡Si! ¡Etuve on Zedakie! (estuve con Zeidakiel)

-¿Zedakie?-preguntó ella ¿será el nombre de un demonio?¿Por qué se molestaría en dárselo a un bebe?-Y...¿como te trato?

-Guita mucho peo e bueno (grita mucho pero es bueno).

-...¿Realmente estás bien?-preguntó, a lo que el chico asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-¡Quieo omar chocoatada! (quiero tomar chocolatada)

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Lejos de todo aquello, un hombre que rondaba los treinta pateaba con gran ira la espalda de una joven chica que se encontraba acorralada en una esquina de la habitación, con su cuerpo, intentaba proteger al bebe que estaba en sus brazos, que lloraba fuertemente.

-¡Maldicion, Keyna!-vociferó el hombre sin dejar de patearla-¡Mata de una vez a ese mocoso!¡Yo no me pienso hacer cargo de esa vida!

La joven de largos cabellos rojos emanaba lágrimas de sus brillantes ojos violetas, soportando silenciosamente la paliza. Su vestido blanco estaba quedando sucio por las marcas del zapato de él.

El hombre, ya agotado, se paso una mano por sus sudorosos cabellos negros y volvió a su lugar frente a su escritorio, mientras la chica sollozaba en silencio aún en el suelo e intentaba consolar al bebe.

-No necesitamos a ese niño, deshazte de él-habló.

-Este bebe también es culpa tuya-contestó ella, intentando dominar su voz temblorosa-Tu me violaste-se giró enfadada hacia él, clavando la mirada en sus ojos negros.

-Jaja-rió fríamente él-¿Y que hay con eso? ¿Aun no conoces tu lugar? Eres una mujer inteligente Keyna, sabes muy bien que no tienes derechos aquí.

Ella lo miró con furia e impotencia. Era cierto. Estaba en un laboratorio clandestino donde experimentaban con humanos como si fueran conejillos de indias, no tenía ningún tipo de derechos y no podía aspirar a un trato mejor o a la libertad. Estaba atrapada. Atrapada junto a cientos de personas en su misma situación y con un bebe de pocos meses que había sido fruto de la violación a manos de ese hombre, el sujeto que manejaba ese laboratorio y tenía pleno control sobre ellos y las personas que trabajaban allí, bajo ese punto de vista, ella era una simple marioneta que él podía usar para desquitarse tanto como quisiera. Pero esta vez había cruzado un límite, ahora tenía un hijo e iba a protegerlo incluso de ese monstruo.

-No dejaré que lastimes a Evans-dijo firmemente Keyna, parándose-Voy a cuidarlo, esa es mi decisión.

-¿Cuidarlo?-preguntó él con sorna-¿Cómo? Tu tienes ropa y mejor comida que los demás internos solo porque me satisfaces,he sido bastante amable al darte todas esas cosas. ¿Pero realmente crees que con lo que te doy puedes también cuidar a ese mocoso?-la miró desafiante-Sin mí no tienes nada. Ambos morirán tarde o temprano.

-Haré lo que sea-respondió, sintiendo como nuevamente le temblaba la voz-Haré todo lo que quieras con tal de que me des lo necesario para cuidar a Evans.

-Eres bastante atrevida ¿crees que puedes reclamar algo? Si quisiera podría arrebatar todo de ti a la fuerza.

-¡Me esforzaré!-insistió ella-Ya no me quejaré...haré lo que desees.

-¿Todo?

-..Todo-respondió, tragando saliva. Mientras él se levantaba de su asiento e iba hacia ella, esta agregó-Solo si me das lo necesario para cuidar a mi hijo.-Él sonrió como respuesta y la besó, Keyna soportó el asco como pudo, pero luego se apartó-Evans necesita dormir, este no es el momento.

-...Bien-se alejó de ella y esta suspiró de alivio-A partir de mañana harás todo lo que yo diga, para que veas que soy un hombre de palabra te enviaré en la noche lo necesario para que lo cuides mejor de lo que lo venías haciendo-dijo él-Pañales, leche, ropa, juguetes...siempre y cuando cumplas con mis pedidos.

-Hay algo más.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Libros.

-¿Libros?-rió él-¿Más? ¿Realmente vas a desperdiciar mi amabilidad en algo como eso?

-...

-De acuerdo, te los daré-se acercó a ella y comenzó a besar su cuello-Ve a dormir al niño y luego vuelve aquí. Ya sabes lo que debes hacer si quieres que tus peticiones se cumplan.

Keyna asintió mientras sentía como se le formaba un nudo en el estómago, pero lo haría por Evans, su hijo lo valía.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

En la habitación de los ambos Reyes de los vampiros de Japón, Mikaela alimentaba con una mamadera con leche a Meritsa, ya que el cuerpo de Krul,aunque fuese el adulto, no lograba producir la leche materna necesaria para alimentar a la niña, que además solía beber y comer bastante para ser un bebe.

-¿Cuántas van hasta ahora?-preguntó Krul a unos pasos de su esposo.

-Tres en cuatro horas ¿no es demasiado?

-Creo que si, pero ¿qué más podemos hacer? Llora mucho si no la otro lado ¿no ha presentado inclinación a la sangre?

-Para nada, le acerqué uno de mis viales con tu sangre pero no mostró ningún tipo de interés.

-Su piel soporta la luz del sol sin protección y sus orejas son como la de un humano...creo que podemos descartar la posibilidad de que sea un vampiro, sin esas cosas básicas es lógico que no es posible que sea uno.

-¿Así que Angélica te dio la capacidad de tener niños humanos?-preguntó sorprendido él, sin querer,apartando la mamadera de Meri que intentó atraerla a sí misma y al no poder, rompió en llanto-¡Ah!¡Lo siento!-volvió a darle de beber e inmediatamente ella se calmó y volvió a su rostro pacífico.

-Eso parece. Además, nunca había existido un bebe vampiro, creo que concedió mi deseo de acuerdo a algo que ya existía, que eran los niños humanos.

-Así que ella no será inmortal-murmuró Mikaela.

-¿Es tan malo?

-No...bueno, no estará con nosotros para siempre, eso me entristece.

-Si...querría que fueramos una familia para siempre,en ese sentido, si me gustaría que ella fuese un vampiro como nosotros.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer, es su naturaleza-cuando ella acabo de tomar, Mika palmeó su espalda para que eructara y luego la dejó en el suelo para que gatease a jugar.

Meri fue directamente hacia su libreta y sus crayones para dibujar, seguramente a papá y a mamá les gustaría que les hiciese un dibujo, usaría los colores más lindos para ellos. Pero aunque lo intentaba no lograba concentrarse en algo más que lo que ya se había vuelto habitual en su mente, era extraño y a la vez no lo era, por lo menos en algún momento de su día aparecía en su cabeza la imagen de una bella chica de cabellos blancos.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-Fufu~, esa pequeña ya esta creciendo~. Algún día...tarde o temprano...Meri y yo seremos compañeras~-acomodó uno de sus mechones blancos-¡Jeje, lo esperó con ansias~!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¡Acabé! Well, se que prometí lemon en este fic, lo sé, ¡y lo tendrán! Pero no por ahora;ya me estoy preparando mentalmente para otro y no soportaría hacer 2, no es que los odio, pero no es fácil para mi esas...cosas.


	3. Situaciones diferentes de vida

¡Hola! Dado que ya escribí las bases de la vida de los niños y los personajes de ONS es hora de que crezcan ¡si! Habrá un salto temporal de 6 años después, yo salto a lo grande, así funciono.

Por cierto y por si alguno tal vez no lo sabe, el ahogue que tienen tanto Yuki, como Meri e incluso Mika es ese pelo parado que esta sobre las cabezas de los personajes de anime/manga/novela ligera/videojuegos/otros. Lo aclaro porque pienso llamarlos ahogue en lugar de "pelito parado".

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

6 años después.

-¡Auch!-gritó Yuki al caer nuevamente al suelo.

Ese día, Yuu había llevado a su hijo a hacer esgrima en el campo de entrenamiento de los soldados del JIDA, Yuki aún debía seguir perfeccionando su técnica antes de ingresar como soldado y conseguir su primer equipo demoníaco; si lo lograba, podía entrar como novato y por supuesto,sin ir a las batallas en el caso de haber una. A pesar de solo contar con seis años, su apellido Sangu le facilitaba la entrada.

-Debes practicar más-le dijo su padre, tras haberlo derrotado otra vez.

-S-Si-respondió el joven, sobándose el trasero adolorido.

-Si te encontrarás más concentrado en defenderte que en atacar tal vez podrías evitar darle a tu enemigo una abertura para ganar-aconsejó Meritsa sentada algo más lejos de donde ellos peleaban.

Ah, cierto. Ella también había ido para verlos practicar. No era algo raro, Yuki y Meri eran mejores amigos desde siempre,era natural verlos siempre juntos, lo extraño sería que uno estuviera sin el otro.

-¡No me des consejos!-gruñó él, sintiendo como se rompía su orgullo.

-Solo trato de ayudar-respondió tranquilamente, apoyando su mentón sobre sus manos y sus codos en sus piernas.

-¡No lo necesito!-contestó, evitando mirarla para que no lo viera sonrojado de la verguenza.

-Deberías tomar los consejos de los demás si son útiles.

-¡No quiero los consejos de nadie!¡Yo me haré fuerte por mi cuenta!

-Ah cierto, olvide que tu cabeza está completamente vacía-se burló ella con el rostro serio-Es justamente por tu terquedad que nunca has sido capaz de vencerme.

-¡¿A-ah?!¡Y-Yo soy capaz de hacerte trizas en cualquier momento!

-¿Si?

No se llegó ni a los 5 minutos de pelea y Yukiteru estaba nuevamente en el suelo, completamente derrotado. Lo poco que le había quedado de orgullo de su pelea anterior con su padre había sido despedazado.

-¡Duele!¡Duele!¡Duele!-fue lo primero que gritó el niño al sentarse y sentir las magulladuras de su rostro, ya que al caer había impactado de cara al piso.

-Lo siento-fue lo único que dijo ella.-Mientras peleabamos te dije varias veces que te defendieras.

-¡Eres jodidamente rápida!¡Auch~!-al abrir la boca para gritar sintió el dolor.-¡Duele, duele!

-Que bebe eres...-se acercó hacia él y se arrodilló para estar a la altura. Luego, examinó su rostro-Mm~, parece que te diste un feo golpe, hay varios raspones.-sin previo aviso, besó la mejilla de él, encima de una herida.

-¡¿Q-Q-Qué estás haciendo?!-exclamó él, completamente sonrojado.

-Te di un beso mágico-explicó ella sonriendole.

-¿E-Eh?

-¡Mamá me los enseñó!¡Dijo que los besos sobre las heridas hacen que estas curen más rápido y no sientas tanto dolor!¿Y bien?¿Ya no te duele esa, cierto?

-E-Eh...-la verdad que ahora mismo no sabía decir si el ardor que sentía en su cara eran por los raspones o por lo roja que estaba su cara-Aún me duele un poco...¿P-Podrías darme otro?

-¡Sí, por supuesto!-respondió, antes de proceder a besar todas las heridas de la cara del chico, que después de eso se volvió un tomate.

-G-Graci-

-¡Owww~!¡Una nueva parejita se esta formando~!-la familiar voz de Shinoa interrumpió al muchacho.

-¡Shinoa, Yoichi!-exclamó sorprendido Yuu al encontrarse que ellos dos los estaban observando desde la puerta de entrada. Miró más abajo-¡Oh! Shido vino también~-corrió hasta el pequeño y al llegar hasta él le acarició la cabeza bruscamente, haciendo que este suelte un par de quejidos por despeinarlo.

Shido Saotome o Hiragii para los soldados del JIDA, era un joven de 3 años de edad generalmente tranquilo pero con arranques de hiperactividad, como sus padres eran algo bajos, el niño ni siquiera llegaba a la altura promedio de un chico de su edad. Físicamente era muy parecido a Yoichi y llevaba puesto un marinero rojo con zapatillas del mismo color a conjunto.

-¡Por cierto, Shinoa!-habló con fuerza Yuichiro borrando su cálida sonrisa por una mueca de enfado-¡No empieces a formar parejas en tu cabeza sin pensar en los sentimientos de los demás!

-¿Eh~?¡Yuu-san eres muy cruel! ¿Acaso tu y Mit-chan no terminaron juntos~?¡Eso fue por la grandiosa señorita cupido aquí presente:Shinoa-chan~!

-¡Eso solo fue una coincidencia!-replicó, apuntándola amenazadoramente con la mano.-¡Además-!-un tirón en su pantalón le llamó la atención y miró hacia abajo, era Shido.

-No peleen, por favor-pidió el niño.

-Eh...ah, bien.

-¿Todavía estás enseñándole esgrima, Yuu-kun?-preguntó Yoichi, en un intento de despejar el ambiente.

-¡Sí!-se animó el joven de inmediato, olvidándose de la pelea-¡Tiene talento!¡Cuando sea mayor se volverá un soldado tan bueno que podrá él solo contra cualquier enemigo sin la necesidad de la ayuda de su equipo!

-¡Eso esta mal!-lo interrumpió el chico, corriendo hacia él y siendo acompañado por Meritsa-¡Las formaciones en un equipo son muy importantes al igual que la cooperación!¡No se puede romper la formación para ir solo a la batalla!¡Es lo que mi madre dice!

-¡Es cierto, Yuu-san!¿Qué clase de educación le estas dando a tu hijo?-preguntó Shinoa, haciéndose la ofendida.

-Solo era una expresión-se explicó.-Como sea, Guren pronto nos sacará a patadas de aquí, otros soldados deben usarlo para dirigieron hacia la entrada dispuestos a irse, pero cuando les faltaba poco para llegar, alguien con aire fresco y mordisqueando una donna les cortó el paso con-Ah~, aquí está el idiota de Guren...

-¿Mm?-Yuki se asomó por detrás de su padre-Ah, cierto, es el idiota de Guren.

-¿Realmente es un idiota?-preguntó Shido.

-El más grande-le contestó Yuuichiro.

-¡No te hagas el superado, tonto Yuu, no creo que exista alguien más idiota que tu! Además, me dijiste que ibas a venir a entrenar con tu hijo y aquí también están la pareja de los enanos con su hijo Shido-dijo señalando a Shinoa y Yoichi.-Y Merin-chan

-No me llame así-lo interrumpió la niña-¿Y por qué agrega la N a la abreviación de mi nombre?

-Porque así suena más lindo.

-No tengo intención de parecer linda ante usted.

-Con el horrible carácter que heredaste de tus padres lo único lindo de ti es tu cara de ángel, ¿y por qué me tratas de usted? Nos conocemos desde hace años.

-No estoy interesada en mantener una relación de confianza con usted.

-Ciertamente tienes un carácter podrido...Vas a darle muchos dolores de cabeza a cualquier hombre que se te acerque, no se como Yuki te soporta todo el tiempo.

-Yo también sufro, no te preocupes-dijo el niño.-No hay día en que no me pregunte porque no la tiro de una ventana de una vez por todas.

-¡Sé que me adoras~!-dijo ella, ahuecando su rostro entre sus manos juguetonamente.

-Solo a veces-admitió él-Generalmente eres un dolor de testículos.

Los adultos a su alrededor se sobresaltaron de que una palabra como esa este en la boca de un niño tan pequeño.

-Y-Yuki-kun...¿D-Dónde escuchaste esa palabra?-preguntó nervioso Yoichi, con un tono suave.

-¿Cuál palabra?

-Y-Ya sabes, la última, la palabra con "T"

-¡Ah~!¿Testículos?-preguntó él con inocencia, dándoles casi un infarto a los adultos.

-Sí...

-Escucho eso de mi padre cuando discute con Kimizuki.

-¿Sabes que es...?

-Mmmm~-Yuki se llevó un dedo al mentón pensativo-Parece que es un lugar donde duele mucho...¿estará en la barriga? Cuando como bastante me duele ahí...¡Oh!¡¿O puede ser la cabeza?! ¡El otro día me choque con la pared cuando estaba jugando y me dolió mucho!

-Creo que no es necesario que lo sepas por ahora-dijo Guren, moviendo con desdén la mano-Solo intenta dejar de llevarte por delante las cosas, acabarás siendo un tonto como tu padre de tantos golpes.

-¡Papá no es tonto y yo tampoco lo seré!¡El tonto eres tu!-lo señaló con el dedo.

-Que ruidoso eres...lo único bueno que puedo rescatar de Merin-chan-

-No me llame así, por favor-lo interrumpió ella.

-Es que ella es más tranquila-continuó él sin prestarle atención-Bueno, al menos mientras no hace sus berrinches de niña consentida. Como sea, Mitsuba y Aoi están en la oficina central, dicen que quieren hablar con Yuki sobre su futuro aquí.

-¿Madre y la tía Aoi ya están aquí?-exclamó el niño con alegría-¡Yei~!¡Shido, Meri, vayamos!-comenzó a correr e inmediatamente la niña se le unió al paso , el más pequeño reaccionó algo tarde y se apresuró lo más que pudo con sus cortas piernitas para alcanzarlos-¡Ah!¡Guren!-se detuvo frente al mayor y lo miró enfadado, luego señaló la dona que se estaba llevando a la boca-¡Esta prohibido comer sino es la hora del almuerzo!

-¿A que viene eso? Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera-respondió este, alejando el dulce de su boca.

-¡No puedes!¡Las reglas lo impiden!¡Mamá dice que las reglas ordenan al mundo por lo tanto son importantes!

-No hay nada de malo en romper las reglas un poco, tu madre te esta lavando el cerebro, ella esta equivocada.

-¡No lo esta!¡Mamá es una persona importante de la gran familia Sangu, no puede estar equivocada!-dijo orgulloso-Y yo,como un miembro de esa familia debo portarme bien y seguir las reglas. Eso es lo que dice mamá.

-¿A quién le importa el prestigio de una fami-?

-¡Y como este comportamiento es inadecuado, me llevaré esto~!-exclamó Meri en un tono autoritario, arrebatandole la donna.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Esh pof fu bien (es por su bien)-dijo, con la boca llena al darle un mordisco.

-¡Devuélvemela, maldita cría!-intentó recuperar su donna pero sus manotazos eran hábilmente esquivados por la niña.

-¡Mufas grafias pof la comida~! (muchas gracias por la comida)-agradeció ella, mientras se iba corriendo con la dona en la mano y con un dedo estiraba un ojo a modo de burla.

Los niños emprendieron la huida cuando vieron el aura oscura de Guren, Shido era el único que tenía miedo, a Yuki más bien le interesaba encontrarse con su madre y su tía pronto y Meri solo quería terminarse la donna en paz. Por el hecho de que era pequeño y se quejaba a cada rato de que lo estaban dejando atrás, Yukiteru se vio obligado a cargar a Shido. A pesar de su buena intención,el menor estaba muerto de miedo porque habían sido varias las veces que Yuki esquivaba por los pelos a la gente que pasaba, haciendo que su cuerpo se balancee y estuviese a punto de caerse varias veces.

-¡Y-Yuki-chan ve más lento!-le pidió a gritos el niño, cuando casi se vio estampado contra un soldado que pasaba.

-¡Woh!-exclamó el nombrado, casi llevándose puesto a un soldado que pasaba.

-¡Ah~!-gritó Shido al sentir como su cuerpo se desprendía de los brazos de su amigo, para evitar caerse, hizo un último esfuerzo y con una de sus manos tomó el ahogue de este.

-¡Ay, duele!-se quejó, haciendo que trastabillara y casi dieran de bruces contra el suelo. Afortunadamente, cuando parecía que su único destino era terminar con la cara en el suelo,Meritsa se puso enfrente de ellos y evitó su caída, al principio, ellos esperaban que la niña no resistiera los pesos de ambos y terminara uniéndose a su destino, pero ella no dio signos de que el peso de los chicos fuese un problema, así que los detuvo con é de eso, Yukiteru bajó al chico de su espalda-¡Eso dolió, Shido, casi me dejas pelado!

-¡N-No es culpa mía!¡Yuki-chan iba muy rápido!¡Tenía miedo de caerme!

-Bueno, te entiendo-dijo Meri, acariciándole la cabeza al pequeño-Yuki es un tonto después de todo.

-¡¿Aaah?!-exclamó enfadado el nombrado.

-¡Meri-chan es buena!-dijo felizmente Shido, enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de ella al abrazarla.-Y Yuki-chan es malo...

-¡Nunca he sido malo contigo!-protestó-Siempre jugamos a los superheroes y te presto todos mis juguetes.

-M-Mmm...-lo miró con algo de tristeza deslizando suavemente su cara del pecho de la niña, analizando la situación.

-¡Además te leo cuentos!...A veces diré mal algunas palabras porque estoy aprendiendo a leer ¡pero me esfuerzo!

-¡Pero Meri-chan siempre me cuida!Tu casi me matas.

-Yuki es un tonto pero no es malo-habló Meri acariciando nuevamente la cabeza del niño que aún se aferraba a ella-Él solo quiso ayudarte para que no te quedes atrás, no quería asustarte. Así que, perdónalo,por favor.

Shido dudo un poco más, pero finalmente la soltó y se lanzó a darle un abrazo a Yuki.

-Perdón por asustarte, Shido-se disculpó él, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

-No, esta bien, Yuki-chan nunca fue malo ¡es el mejor hermano mayor del mundo por siempre jugar conmigo!-se giró a la chica-¡Y Meri-chan es la mejor hermana mayor por cuidarme siempre!

-Que encantador momento-habló una voz femenina y seca. Al girarse vieron a Aoi observándolos con semblante reprobatorio-Hace un buen rato que Mitsuba y yo te estamos esperando, Yuki ¿cuánto tiempo más quieres hacernos perder?

-Yo...l-lo siento, tía-bajó la cabeza, arrepentido y algo avergonzado.

-Esta bien, no quiero disculpas-respondió, levantando una mano-Por el momento sígueme, tu madre esta en el pasillo 13 sala 21-comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás, esperando confiadamente que el niño la siguiera. A pesar de que era alguien ruidoso y con una personalidad algo descarada, Yuki siempre (o casi siempre) obedecía, un rasgo del que particularmente Aoi agradecía que tuviera. Irónicamente contrario a Meri, de quien era que se esperaba que fuera más obediente, si bien ella era alguien muy educada y correcta, siempre terminaba haciendo lo que quería de una manera tan sutil que sin darte cuenta ya estabas bailando en la palma de su mano, la adulta sabía muy bien que la culpa era de sus padres, quienes constantemente la consentían.

-¿Meri y Shido pueden venir conmigo?-preguntó él.

Aoi lo observó impasible, parecía muy seca, pero nunca podía negarse a algo que Yuki le , le molestaba ser tan débil con él, pero estaba segura de que este ignoraba el poder que tenía sobre ella.

-Si no molestan...-respondió.

-Nos portaremos bien ¿no es así, Shido?-dijo Meri, volteandose hacia el pequeño.

Shido se llevó la mano derecha con los dedos juntos hacia la sien, haciendo un saludo militar, Aoi sospechaba que lo había imitado de Yuki al ver a este saludar a los soldados de rango más alto.

-Bien, vamos-accedió la mayor.

A paso tranquilo, llegaron a la habitación donde Mitsuba los esperaba, el recorrido había sido ameno y casi la única voz había sido Yukiteru, quien relataba con entusiasmo su práctica con su padre, mientras Aoi lo observaba con secreta ternura.

-¡Mamá~!-corrió el chico a los brazos de la rubia, quien lo recibió contenta-¡No sabes lo sorprendente que fue la práctica hoy!¡Yo hacía así y papá así!-exclamó, imitando con su brazos a espadas.

-Ya veo que ha sido sorprendente, estas sucio de la cabeza a los pies-respondió ella.

-¡No importa!Tengo que esforzarme para volverme un fuerte soldado y llevar alto al apellido Sangu.

-No hace falta que te sobreesfuerces, tu eres un gran chico, ya eres un orgullo para la familia y con el tiempo estoy segura de que te harás más fuerte-le acarició la cabeza-Pero recuerda siempre respetar las reglas de tus superiores y cooperar en la batalla.

-¡Por supuesto!¡No lo olvidaré!

-¡Me gusta esa energía, ese es mi chico!

-¡Ejeje~!-rió él.

-Ejem-tosió Aoi-Sin embargo aún no puedes ser un buen soldado si no demuestras lo bueno que puedes ser con tu equipo de poco vale lo fuerte que seas. Recién cuando comprobemos eso te haremos otras pruebas y si todo resulta bien te asignaremos un arma demoníaca y comenzaremos tu entrenamiento con ella.

-Parece mucho...-comentó Shido en voz baja.

-Pero son necesarios todos esos procedimientos-dijo Meritsa.

-¿Qué significa "procedimientos"?-preguntó Yukiteru.

-Significa que hay que hacer ciertas cosas para tramitar o ejecutar algo.

-La explicación es más rara-dijo Shido, rascándose la cabeza-"Procedimientos" es una palabra muy difícil...Como pensé, Meri-chan es muy inteligente.

-Solo conozco palabras difíciles porque leo muchos libros de la biblioteca de mis padres.

-¡Oh~!¿Ya aprendiste a leer, Meri?-preguntó Mitsuba-Como no vas a la escuela, imagino que Krul y Mika te deben haber enseñado.

-¡Sí! Papá y mamá me enseñaron a leer, aunque...aún hay algunas palabras difíciles que no entiendo...-contestó.

-¿No va a la escuela?-le preguntó Aoi a su hermano, con un tono de reproche-Podría ir a la de Yuki, es una muy buena.

-Bueno, ellos dijeron que no querían mandarla hasta estar seguros de su..."condición", los vampiros aún no son bien vistos por los humanos y aunque ella no es uno siempre esta la posibilidad de que se convierta y los niños la rechacen,hasta donde sé, esa es la inquietud de Mika y Krul.

-¡Jum! Eso solo es una muestra de la negligencia de sus padres, los niños necesitan relacionarse y ella no puede hacerlo encerrada en su castillo.

-¿Qué es "negligencia"?-interrumpió Yukiteru

-Error consciente en sus acciones por falta de cuidado o aplicación-le explicó Meri con seriedad. Luego le sonrió dulcemente a Aoi bajo la leve mirada sorprendida de ella por ser capaz de reconocer la palabra-¿Es correcto, no?

-Efectivamente es correcto-contestó esta, borrando su sorpresa y remplazándola por su habitual parquedad.

-Entiendo la preocupación de mis padres, desde siempre he sabido que no era alguien normal, así que estoy bien con eso-miró hacia otro desinteresadamente-Además, no estoy interesada en tener amigos.

-¡¿Por qué?!-exclamó Yuki, alarmado-¡Los amigos son geniales!¡En los recreos nos la pasamos jugando, es muy divertido!Si vinieses a mi escuela estoy seguro de que tendrás muchos amigos más.

-No lo necesito. Contigo, Shido y los amigos de mis padres es más que suficiente.

-¡Eh~!-protestó Yuki-Pienso que sería mejor si vinieras, me siento algo solo cuando no estamos juntos-se giró a su progenitora-¡Madre, lleva a Meri a mi escuela!

-Eso no es algo que decida yo...-contestó la rubia.-Sus padres deben aceptar y si no lo hacen, Meri continuará educándose en su casa.

-¡Ya se!¡Si no aceptan los atamos a una silla y les damos descargas de electricidad como en las películas!

-Eso no esta bien, Yuki-hizo una sonrisa torcida. El pequeño era aficionado a las películas de acción como su padre, quien las veía todo el tiempo.

-¡Quiero que Meri esté conmigo!

-Ya pasas bastante tiempo con ella-dijo Aoi.

-Bueno, bueno, comprendanlo por favor, es de esperarse que extrañe a una niña tan hermosa y adorable como yo-dijo Meritsa juguetonamente.

-¡Que seas linda no tiene nada que ver!-protestó él, sin darse cuenta de que en medio de su reproche la había halagado-¡Como mi mejor amiga se supone que debes estar conmigo en la escuela! Podría enseñarte muchas cosas ¡en la escuela se aprende temas increíbles, gracias a ella pude leer las historietas de acción! También hay un patio y muchos juegos, ¡hasta podemos hacer castillos de arena como cuando vamos a la playa, jugar a la pelota,incluso tirarse por el tobogán! De hecho el otro día-

-Yuki-lo frenó Aoi, llevándose una mano en la frente-Otra vez estás hablando demasiado.

-O-Oh,tienes razón, lo siento, solo quería que Meri viese lo bueno de la escuela.

-...-Meri miró hacia otro lado y se llevo las manos tras su espalda-...Si Yuki dice que es tan genial...no me molestaría ir.

-¡¿Lo dices en serio?!-preguntó emocionado.

-Sí. Hablaré con papá y mamá.

-¡Sí~!-exclamó alegremente el chico-¡Ok, festejemos comiendo curry y flan!

-Aun no es hora del almuerzo...-le recordó Mitsuba.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

El estridente sonido de la campana fue la alarma para que los niños se levantaran de los asientos como si estos quemaran y corrieran afuera a jugar en el patio. Si, era el glorioso recreo, esos 15 minutos que se necesitan para poder volver a reunir ganas de vivir después de haber soportado por más de una hora al profesor, el recreo te daba la energía y te despertaba de ese letargo en el que estabas sumido mientras el maestro hablaba de cosas que pocas veces realmente te interesaban. Cuando ese hermoso sonido se hacía presente, dejabas de ser un zombie para convertirte en un joven rebosante de energía,o por lo menos recuperarla echándote una siesta sobre tu banco.

Las clases de los pequeños de primer grado (6 años) no eran lo que se diría extenuante, pero aún así escuchar la campana era como el canto de los ángeles. La mayoría quería ir a jugar afuera, los chicos jugaban al futbol generalmente y las chicas hacían juegos como la mancha, las escondidas o la soga. Sin embargo, había una chica no estaba interesada en ninguna de esas actividades.

-¡Ayumi-chan, vayamos a jugar!-la llamó una niña.

-Eh...no, hoy no voy.

-¡Nunca vienes!

-No soy buena en esas cosas, no quiero jugar ahora, tengo que pasar este nivel primero-respondió la chica de ojos rosas claros y cabello del mismo color atado en dos coletas pequeñas, sin apartar la mirada de su consola portátil y moviendo los dedos muy velozmente.

-¡Alguna vez debes venir a jugar!

Ayumi se puso su capucha naranja sin despegar la vista del juego, señal de que no quería que la molestaran.

La chica se rindió y se fue con las otras a jugar, dejándola sola. Ayumi se quedó en el aula escuchando los gritos de alegría de sus compañeros en el patio.

-Suena divertido...-murmuró en voz baja, mientras su personaje saltaba los obstáculos y combatía hábilmente con su espada a los pequeños monstruos que aparecían en su camino.-Pero los videojuegos son mucho más divertidos.-En los videojuegos se vivía la adrenalina, la tensión y la diversión apenas moviéndose, los problemas siempre tenían una solución concreta y podía eliminar a los estorbos con combos que aprendía rápidamente. Los niveles te demostraban lo mucho que mejorabas y la sensación de ganarle a un jefe final era indescriptible, y si perdías, siempre podías comenzar de nuevo apretando el botón de reiniciar. -Sería genial si la vida tuviese un botón así-pensó en voz alta.-Si fuese otra persona tal vez podría llevarme mejor con los otros niños.

Actualmente, los niños y las niñas no congeniaban, los chicos eran asquerosos y brutos, aunque podían ser simpáticos ocasionalmente, las niñas no hablaban de cosas que realmente le interesaran a Ayumi, sus juegos eran buenos, pero a la hora de hablar era un total aburrimiento. Aunque los chicos y las chicas estaban profundamente divididos por sus propios géneros, era común ver "noviecitos" o alguna de esas cosas, algo que para Ayumi no tenía sentido, en los videojuegos los personajes se amaban incondicionalmente y estaban juntos para siempre, en la realidad, los "noviecitos" se separaban al cabo de una semana por idioteces. No lo entendía, ¿acaso ese tipo de amor sólido solo era visto en los videojuegos? Si era así, era un punto más a favor de ellos, incluso sus padres se habían separado. De todos modos no le interesaba, era muy pequeña para andar pensando en romances y a pesar de que este tema no fuese muy habitual, las chicas eran las que podían hablar más de eso que los chicos, los cuales evitaban esas cuestiones como si fuese una peste y no toleraban que una niña los persiguiera por todo el patio profesándole su amor. Este tipo de situaciones no eran comunes, los niños se preocupaban más por jugar que por otra cosa, pero si la conversación romántica entre las niñas se daba, no era muy raro que se presentara el nombre de Yukiteru Hyakuya.

Bajo el criterio de Ayumi, él era un chico tolerable, no era asqueroso, de hecho este mismo odiaba la suciedad y todo lo relacionado,además de padecer fobia por las arañas y asco por los bichos repugnantes como las cucarachas o los caracoles, victimas predilectas de los varones;era atento con todos y era divertido, aunque fuese algo bruto como todos los ía que él tenía su carisma y era alguien con quien no era difícil entablar una conversación, de hecho, era tan extremedamente sencillo que el niño hablaba demasiado y debías frenarlo. También podía ser tímido al principio, pero no le costaba tomar confianza, era naturalmente un joven sociable y amigable. Con todas esas características, era de esperarse que su nombre estuviese en boca de las niñas y que no fuera para decir algo malo. Sin embargo, el era totalmente inconsciente de su popularidad. Si bien Ayumi estaba al tanto de su encantadora personalidad, nunca había hablado mucho con él, aunque si lo suficiente como para poder comprobar que él era un buen chico, pero aún así, los niños y las niñas no se juntaban y tenían grupos muy separados, y si apenas hablaba con las chicas, menos lo haría con un chico, aparte estaba muy ocupada en sus videojuegos, debía mantenerse al día en algunos, no podía perderse la recompensa diaria o las misiones. 

-Bueno...-suspiró, al ver como su personaje encontraba un nuevo mapa en el juego-Si se trata de él,no me molestaría volverme su amiga...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Las suaves notas musicales inundaban el enorme salón, sus ágiles dedos y su amado violín eran los causantes de aquella bella y armoniosa música. Su madre, reposaba sobre un enorme sillón y apoyaba su relajado rostro sobre la palma de la mano y su padre, observaba atentamente su tocar.

-Ah~-la niña soltó un suspiro al finalizar la última nota.

Krul la aplaudió brevemente.

-Excelente, Meri, estás avanzando muy rápido-la halagó.

-Muchas gracias, mamá.

-Lo has hecho muy bien-la felicitó su papá, acariciándole la cabeza-Si sigues así pronto comenzaremos con melodías un poco más difíciles.

-¡Me esforzaré!-exclamó ella alegremente, elevando sus brazos. Luego recordó su charla con Yuki-Ah,por cierto...-dejó su violín sobre un sillón-Yuki me dijo hoy que la escuela es genial-escondió los brazos tras su espalda y bajo la mirada con verguenza-Y-Yo...¿Puedo ir?

Mika y Krul se miraron entre sí, pensando que debían decir. Si bien era cierto que Meri bajo cualquier punto de vista era una humana, no sabían que podría pasar si en algún momento un lado vampírico despertara, en el caso de haber uno. Ellos esperaban que un lado así apareciera, más por el hecho de que no quería que su hija muriera mucho antes que ellos; era un deseo algo egoísta, ya que el ser vampiro tenía muchas cosas más que la inmortalidad. Le realizaban algunas pruebas como sacar una mano al sol antes de salir todos los días o acercarle un vial de sangre por si lo necesitaba, sin embargo, Meri podía pasear bajo el sol sin riesgo de quemarse,aparte, su apetito era voraz y no tenía ninguna inclinación por la sangre. Una humana en toda regla. Debería ser bueno ya que gracias a eso podría vivir una vida normal, pero también era algo frustrante, sobre todo para Krul.

-¿Por qué quieres ir?-le preguntó su madre-Pensé que estabas bien aquí.

-No es como si no lo estuviera-se explicó la niña-Pero Yuki insistió en que debería ir y dijo que se sentía algo solo sin mí...

-¿Quieres ir por que así lo deseas o simplemente lo haces por Yuki?-preguntó Mika.

-...

-¿Mm?

-...D-Dijo que podría hacer amigos...y que es muy divertido-respondió tímidamente, sonrojándose.

-Ya veo.

-¿Sientes la necesidad de hacer amigos, Meri?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-No realmente, pero...

Krul miró hacia otro lado y meditó seriamente.

-Tener la sensación de querer tener amigos...es algo que olvidé hace mucho tiempo-soltó de repente-Bien, si tu padre también esta de acuerdo podrás ir a la escuela, con nuestra posición no será difícil integrarte a la que quieras y en la clase que desees.

-¡Quiero estar con Yuki!-exclamó apresuradamente.

-Mika,¿estas de acuerdo?-le preguntó a su pareja.

-Eh...realmente no lo sé-dudó el rubio.

-¡Por favor, papá!-le rogó-¡Haré todas las tareas y me portaré bien!

-Yo...

-¿Puedo~?-le preguntó, poniendo su mejor cara adorable.

-A-Ah...-realmente era difícil para Mika resistir a un pedido de su hija y más si era con ese rostro-Esta bien...

-¡Si!¡Gracias!-lo abrazó efusivamente.

-Parece que ya no hay más nada de que hablar-suspiró Krul divertida-Nos pondremos en ello.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Las instalaciones eran frías, las habitaciones oscuras, las personas que eran continuamente llevadas a la fuerza para someterlas a experimentos rara vez sonreían. Era muy diferente a las ilustraciones de los cuentos que mamá le leía, pero para un niño de apenas 6 años, ese era todo su mundo. No había animales allí,ni dulces cachorros jugando con una pelota ni temibles dragones a los que los héroes se enfrentaban. Tampoco había una vegetación frondosa, lo más cercano a ello era el gran jardín que rodeaba el edificio pero era limitado por un enorme muro con pinches en lo más alto. Muchos compañeros habían intentado escapar por allí pero inmediatamente, tras el disparo de un arma, no se sabía más de ellos. A Evans le asustaba el ruido de esa cosa, sabía que en cuanto la escuchara, nunca más podría hablar y jugar con los amigos que caían tras ese disparo. Mamá le decía que se quedaban dormidos, y debía ser cierto porque por más que los llamara y les diera la sonrisa que ellos siempre le pedían, nunca se levantaban. Una vez, el hombre que vivía en la habitación continua a la suya, el cual le agradaba por su confiable mirada y porque siempre estaba dispuesto a leerle cuentos cuando su mamá no estaba con él, cayo dormido por esa arma. A Evans le extrañó que durmiera con los ojos abiertos, pero aún así era natural, todos o casi todos los que caían dormidos tenían los ojos abiertos y estaban manchados de un liquido rojo que mamá nunca le dejo tocar.

Las personas iban y venían, no tenía sentido formar un vínculo muy estrecho, aunque si admitía haberse encariñado con algunos. La única que seguía siempre con él era su madre: Keyna. Su sonrisa era magnífica y sus ojos,brillantes. Mamá siempre le decía que él había heredado el brillo de sus ojos. Era dulce y amable, cuidaba de todos sus compañeros y no existía persona que no la adorara. Evans la amaba más que a cualquier cosa, ella jugaba con él, le leía cuentos y lo abrazaba en las noches para protegerlo de los espectros que se formaban en la inmensa oscuridad. El niño odiaba la oscuridad,no podía ver bien y los monstruos podían abalanzarse sobre este al encontrarlo vulnerable. Todo el mundo sabe que los monstruos son feos, malvados y que esperan entre las sombras para atacar, y nunca se está más desprotegido que en la noche,donde la oscuridad es tu única compañera y estas a merced de las bestias. Pero él no estaba solo. Mamá estaba con él. Ella nunca lo abandonaría.

Sin embargo, había un monstruo que atacaba durante el día y aunque no era feo, Evans siempre lo había repudiado, porque le quitaba a su mamá. Cuando ese hombre de cabellos y ojos negros y fríos, semejantes a la oscuridad que temía, aparecía en la habitación que compartía con su madre, sabía que debía despedirse de sus usuales sonrisas, las cuales adoraba ver, Evans odiaba la que ella le daba antes de irse. Keyna le acariaba su rebelde cabello rojo con dulzura, como si tuviera miedo de romperlo, y hacia una suave sonrisa acompañada de unos ojos tristes que no deseaban separarse de su hijo. Evans sabía que ella no quería ir con ese hombre,pero esta siempre lo hacía.

-Es mi deber-le dijo una vez ella-En ocasiones debes hacer cosas que no te gustan para proteger a los que amas.

-Yo solo te amo a ti, mamá-le respondió-Y no quiero que vayas con ese señor, él no me gusta, es malo.

-Tengo que hacerlo-hundió sus dedos sobre la pelirroja cabellera de su hijo.

-¿Pero que haces con él?

-...-le sonrió.

-¿...Mamá...?-preguntó confundido, al ver como los ojos de su madre comenzaban a brillar más de lo normal.

-Te amo, Evans-sonrió, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a surcar por su rostro-Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber por ahora.

-Mamá ¿por qué lloras?¿Te duele la panza?-se acercó para acariciarle la panza,pensando que de esa manera podría aliviar su dolor, pero antes de lograr su cometido, Keyna lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-Quiero que sepas que nunca me arrepentí de nada, que a pesar de todo tenerte fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida-

-Mamá...no entiendo lo que dices-la interrumpió.

-Algún día saldremos de aquí, Evans-dijo de repente.

-¿Salir?¿Vamos a salir?

-Sí-le sonrió dulcemente.

-¡¿Eso quiere decir que podré tener un perrito?!¡¿Podré ver las montañas y volar en un pájaro de metal?!

-Esos son aviones, Evans-le explicó-Por supuesto que sí, viviremos juntos y lejos de aquí.

-¡Si, si, si!-saltó alegremente-¡Viva!¿Al fin podré dejar de ver gente dormida para siempre?

Keyna se sobresaltó ligeramente pero de inmediato volvió a sonreír.

-Así es. No más gente dormida para nosotros.

-¡Wah~!

-Pero antes de eso necesito tiempo. Hasta que podamos salir de aquí, quiero que seas un niño bueno y no te involucres en problemas ¿bien?

-¡Si!-abrazó fuertemente a su madre-¡Te quiero!

Había hecho una promesa, se portaría bien y haría lo que sea para ayudar a mamá, sin embargo, no iba a ser muy fácil mantenerse alejado de los problemas. porque aquel temible hombre, el monstruo que atacaba durante el día, lo arrastraría hacia ellos.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¡Al fin terminé este capítulo! Me pondré ahora a escribir Mi Reina y 4 Meses.


End file.
